Before Harry Potter lived A James and Lily tale
by Sarah McLearing
Summary: James houdt van Lily, maar Lily niet van James. Het verhaal van Harry's ouders. Hoe ze bij elkaar zijn gekomen. Welke ongelukjes ze op school hebben gehad en natuurlijk Voldemort.
1. Chapter 1 Meet James and Lily

**Disclaimer**: Geen van de karakters zijn van mij, ze zijn allen van Rowling. Zij bedacht ze en liet ze groeien. Ik leen ze allen omdat ik totaal niet creatief ben. Klaag me daarvoor niet aan, als ik ooit creatief word, mag Rowling mijn karakters ook lenen. Ik beloof ik geef ze allemaal weer terug, zonder beschadigingen…

**Authors Note:** Dit verhaal heb ik niet alleen geschreven. Het is geschreven met 10 anderen van verschillende leeftijden. Ik ben soms uren bezig geweest met verbeteren en het aaneensluitend te maken, maar iedere schrijver van het verhaal verdient het om genoemd te worden. Hier komen ze: Marigje (11) Claire (11) Pasqualle (12) Jolien,(12) Janneke,(13) Samantha,(14) Kevin,(14) Saskia,(15) Liske,(15) Eva (17) en ik Sarah, 16.

Dit verhaal werd zes jaar geleden afgerond. Het is dus een ouder verhaal. Ik heb hem in de tussentijd niet nagekeken of nog verder aangepast. De schrijfstijl is wel heel anders dan wat bekenden van mij gewend zullen zijn. Toch hoop ik dat jullie het leuk vinden om hem te lezen.

**Samenvatting:** De Lily houdt niet van James, maar James houdt wel van Lily! Goed, het is een verhaal over James en Lily. Hoe zij ontmoeten, wat zij dachten en deden. Uiteindelijk gaat het over hoe ze een stel worden... Het eindigt wanneer Harry geboren is, want als wij verder gaan is de titel niet meer correct.

Before Harry Potter lived; A James and Lily tale.

1. Meet James and Lily.

"James, word wakker, je wilt toch niet te laat komen voor de Zweinstein Expresse."riep James zijn moeder terwijl ze hem wakker probeerde te schudden, maar ze kreeg hem niet wakker.

"Laat mij maar even."zei Sirius achter haar charmant en duwde haar zacht opzij alvorens een emmer water over James zijn hoofd te gooien. Deze schoot sputterend overeind en riep gelijk "Sirius!"

Hij gooide zijn dekens af en Sirius rende lachend de trap af, terwijl James de achtervolging inzette. James Potter een magere jongen van twaalf jaar, met normaal gesproken droog, springerig haar zou vandaag aan zijn tweede jaar Zweinstein beginnen. Maar nu nog even niet, nu zat hij achter zijn beste vriend aan en zinde op wraak. In de ruime woonkamer kreeg hij Sirius eindelijk te pakken en een tijdje rolden ze stoeiend over de grond.

"Nu is het genoeg."klonk het uiteindelijk lachend en de twee jongens werden uit elkaar getrokken. "James, ga je aankleden en Sirius ga op de bank zitten tot ik zeg dat je eraf mag komen." commandeerde de jonge vrouw vriendelijk en liet toen de beide jongens los.

"Oké mam."zei James en begon de trap op te rennen. "Oké, mevr Sarah,"zei Sirius met een charmante glimlach en ging toen als een engeltje op de bank zitten.

Sirius was met zijn zwarte haar en bruine ogen een redelijk knappe jongen. Daarbij was hij ook best gespierd en gebruikte hij zijn, van nature aangeboren charme, altijd bij de dames. Met een glimlach als die van hem kreeg hij alles gedaan. Maar hij kon geen moment stil zitten en haalde altijd grapjes uit, dus zat hij ook niet lang op de bank. Al snel sloop hij de trap op en ging James zijn kamer weer in.

"Ben,.. je,.. al,.. bijna,.. klaar?"vroeg hij terwijl hij bij elk woord een sprong op James zijn bed maakte.

"Ja bijna."mompelde James terwijl hij zijn spullen verschillelijk slordig in zijn koffer propte.

"Mooi, kom we gaan."zei Sirius en sprong van het bed af. Hij gaf James maar net de kans om zijn koffer dicht te doen en begon hem de kamer uit te slepen. Toen de koffer beneden was riep Sirius vanuit de hal: "Kom, mevr Sarah, we gaan." En even later verscheen James zijn moeder in de hal.

"Laten we de koffers in de auto zetten."zei ze rustig terwijl de twee jongens bijna stonden te springen en samen begonnen ze de auto in te laden.

Terwijl James en Sirius puffend al de zwaarste dingen de auto in tilden, kon James het niet laten te denken over vroeger toen hij Sirius voor het eerst ontmoette. Vanaf de eerste keer dat ze elkaar zagen waren ze vrienden voor het leven. Niks dat hun uit elkaar kon halen.

''Net lijm!'' hadden veel vrienden van hen gezegd. Niemand durfde hun uit elkaar te halen, niet eens te proberen, want James en Sirius waren alleen al scherp, met z'n tweeën waren ze net een vulkaanuitbarsting, om dan niet te spreken over wanneer je ruzie met ze hebt.

''Hey, slome niet zo dagdromen!'' Sirius klopte lachend op James' schouder. James staarde hem grinnikend aan en stak zijn tong uit.  
''Wacht maar tot we kunnen toveren; dan gaat het je niet meer zo goed af, want dan ben je zo een pad - bwebek!'' James gaf Sirius een plagerige duw en laadde de laatste hutkoffer de auto in. De deuren gingen automatisch open. James en Sirius sprongen onmiddellijk de auto in en toeterden zo luid dat Mevrouw Sarah met een zuur gezicht de auto instapte.

''Hoe overleef ik het met jullie? Niet te geloven…'' mompelde ze, terwijl ze haar voet op het gaspedaal zette. Toen ze gas gaf en een knopje op het dashboard indrukte, vloog de auto omhoog en nam onmiddellijk de kleur van de lucht aan. De auto was als een soort kameleon, hij kon iedere kleur aannemen waar hij langs reed of vloog.

Beide jongens hingen uit het raam, totdat James zijn moeder dreigde de deur open te doen. Toen trokken ze snel hun hoofd naar binnen en bleven even braaf op hun plek zitten. Daarna zaten ze toch weer bij de ramen, maar deze keer met hun neus tegen het glas omdat de ramen nu dicht waren.

"Kom op jongens, jullie hebben dit al eens eerder gezien." zei Sarah Potter terwijl ze handig een kerktoren ontweek die aan de rand van hun woonplaats stond.

"Maar alles veranderd telkens mam."zei James en haalde een moment lang zijn neus van het raam om naar zijn moeder te kijken.

"Ja, mevrouw Sarah, die toren vervalt steeds meer."zei Sirius die ook zijn neus van het raam haalde en grijnzend naar James zijn moeder keek.

"Sirius, je weet zelf net zo goed dat je daar niet naar keek."zei Sarah terwijl ze breed grijnsde en haar blauwe ogen glinsterden van plezier.

"Ja, je zocht gewoon naar leuke meiden."zei James plagerig en Sirius dook bovenop James.

"Jongens, niet in de auto!"riep Sarah en sloeg met een Ochtend Profeet naar de jongens, terwijl ze met één hand de auto op koers hield.

De jongens kregen een paar tikken met de krant, maar ze konden er om lachen. Wel bleven ze nu stil op hun plek zitten terwijl hun bestemming steeds dichterbij kwam.

"Hebben jullie met de anderen afgesproken op het perron of voor het station?"vroeg James zijn moeder even later en de jongens riepen uit "Op het perron!"

~*~

Even later landde de auto op het station neer. De twee sprongen als een gek de auto uit en begonnen met een uit te laden.

'Jongens, wees nou even rustig. Ik heb nog even tijd om mee te gaan.' zei mevr. Sarah. Na alles op hun karretje gezet te hebben, holde Sirius als eerste door de poort. Hij werd gevolgd door James die nu verdween. Mevr. Sarah rende hen bezorgt achterna.

'Aah, Remus! Je bent ook weer van de partij.' zei mevr. Sarah.

'Natuurlijk mevrouw, natuurlijk ben ik er weer. 'zei hij beleefd. Sirius en James schoten in de lachen rolden over de grond.

'Jongens, ik wil niet beschaamd worden!' zei Mevr. Sarah streng. Bij dat bevel stonden de twee op en veegden hun gewaad schoon. Het fluitje klonk en mevr. Sarah nam afscheid van hun drieën.

'Daag, James! Tot volgend jaar, schrijf nog eens!' riep ze. James knikte geïrriteerd en stapte de Zweinstein Expresse in.

'Is peter er nog niet?' vroeg Sirius schor. Remus schudde zijn hoofd en ze ploften zich in de zetels van een coupé.

'Hay, jongens.' hoorden ze een piep stemmetje.

'Hé Peter, oude rakker!' schreeuwde Sirius. Peter liet zich zakken in de zetel.

'Oh, wat hoop ik in het zwerkbal team te komen!' zei James. Sirius gaf hem een schouderklop en zei:' Jij komt er wil in hoor makker!'

James gaf hem een schouderklop terug en zo begonnen ze elkaar de hele tijd schouderkloppen te geven. Remus begon van plezier Peter ook een schouderklop te geven, maar die gaf geen kik en staarde glazig voor zich uit. Remus bemoeide zich dan maar met Sirius en James. Even later kwam het mollige vrouwtje met haar karretje de gang in rijden.

'Willen jullie wat van mijn karretje?' riep ze luid. James schoot recht en liep de gang op. Hij kwam terug met handen vol pompoen taartjes en smekkies en chocokikkers en nog veel lekkers. Hij smeet er een naar Peter maar die verroerde zich nog niet.

'Wat is er met jou aan de hand?' vroeg Sirius terwijl hij met zijn hand voor Peters gezicht zwaaide.

Ineens schoot James in de lach.

"Wat?"vroeg Sirius verward en ook Remus keek even verward maar toen boog hij zich dichter naar Peter toe en wapperde met zijn hand voor Peter zijn ogen langs.

"Hij slaapt met zijn ogen open."zei Remus toen verbaasd en Sirius zijn mond viel open.

"Dat meen je niet!"riep hij uit. Maar Remus knikte en op dat moment verslikte James zich, met een rood hoofd ging hij weer op een bank zitten en haalde diep adem. Op Sirius zijn gezicht lag een glimlach die de andere vrienden maar al te goed kenden, terwijl hij zich naar Peter toeboog en heel hard riep: "BOEM!"

Peter sprong overeind terwijl hij heel hard riep:"Ik sliep niet, ik sliep niet!"

De vrienden lagen in een deuk en een tijdlang plaagde ze Peter die het maar voor lief moest nemen.

~*~

"Mam, word nou wakker, straks kom ik te laat op het station!"riep Lily terwijl ze op haar ouders hun slaapkamerdeur bonsde.

"We komen al Lilian."klonk het gedempt en de elf jarige Lily ging terug naar haar kamer, terwijl haar oudere zus Petunia vanuit haar eigen kamer toekeek met een vies gezicht. Lilian, die door de meeste mensen Lily werd genoemd, was alles wat haar zus Petunia wilde zijn. Ze had lang golvend haar in een mooie rode tint, helder groene ogen en een mooi figuur. En dat terwijl Petunia lang, mager en een beetje bleekjes was. velen zouden haar gewoontjes noemen.

Er waren maar twee dingen die Petunia aan haar zusje haatte, haar slordigheid en het feit dat ze een heks was. Een freak een monster, abnormaal, en nog meer van dat soort woorden had Petunia de afgelopen weken voor haar zusje gebruikt die nog niet één keer boos was geworden. Lily de eeuwige optimist dacht dat het maar een vlaag van Petunia was en dat het wel weer over zou waaien.

"Binnen een week sta je hier weer op de stoep, huilend, en dan wens je dat je nooit naar dat gekkenhuis was gegaan,"siste Petunia achter Lily vanuit de deuropening. Lily zocht haar laatste spullen bij elkaar toen ze het hoorde, een moment lang verstijfde ze maar daarna ging ze rustig verder met zoeken. Petunia kwam nooit op Lily haar kamer ze vond het er vies net als ze Lily ook maar vies vond. Maar vanuit de deuropening stond ze vaak op haar zusje te vitten, eens moest toch eens de maat vol zijn.

"Ik persoonlijk hoop dat jij en al vuil nooit meer terug komen, dat je daar in dat gekkenhuis blijft tovertrucjes oefenen die je hier uit een doos leert."ging Petunia verder en ineens draaide Lily zich om.

"Houd nu eens eindelijk je mond jij feeks!"riep Lily uit en in haar groene ogen glinsterde een vuur van woede. Petunia deed haar mond open maar Lily kapte haar af voor ze ook maar een woord kon zeggen.

"Ik ben altijd vriendelijk tegen jou en je snobistische vrienden, zelfs tegen dat monsterlijke vriendje van je!"tierde ze terwijl haar wangen bijna de kleur van haar haren kregen.

"Maar nu moet toch een eindelijk je mond dichthouden, perfectionistische, ik zou heks zeggen maar dat zou een compliment zijn, want dan zou je op mij lijken!"riep Lily razend terwijl Petunia steeds bleker werd.

De deur van hun ouders hun slaapkamer vloog open en hun vader kwam met een nors gezicht naar buiten. "Niet nu, Petunia ga je aankleden, Lily breng die koffer naar beneden en geen gemaar."

Petunia keek verschrikkelijk verongelijkt naar de rug van hun vader die de trap af ging, maar daarna ging ze toch haar kamer in en sloeg de deur kwaad dicht. Lily was inmiddels weer afgekoeld, de enige herinnering aan haar woede waren de rode blosjes op haar gezicht, want de kwade blik was alweer vervangen door een stralende lach. Met moeite sleepte ze koffer naar de trap, maar wist toen niet hoe ze hem naar beneden moest zien te krijgen.

"Ik neem de voorkant jij de achterkant."klonk het op warme toon en Lily keek om. Het was haar moeder, nog met slaperige ogen maar een grijns al op haar gezicht geplakt. Ze pakte de voorkant van Lily haar koffer en wachtte tot Lily de achterkant had. Zo liepen ze langzaam de trap af en zetten de koffer in de gang neer, waarna ze de keuken in gingen en Lily haar vader aan de koffie zat.

"Welk perron moet je eigenlijk zijn?"vroeg Lily haar vader, Adam, nog met kleine oogjes en Lily begon te glunderen.

"Op perron 9 3/4"antwoordde ze breed grijnzend en Lily haar beide ouders keken haar verbaasd aan.

"Lilian, lieverd, dat kan onmogelijk goed zijn."begon Lily haar moeder, Miranda, en keek naar haar man voor steun.

"Ja Lilian, het perron gaat van 9 naar 10."zei deze nu ook en Lily zuchtte, ze wisten het gewoon niet.  
"Dat dacht ik eerst ook dus heb ik het nagevraagd toen ik de brief terug stuurde."begon Lily uit te leggen en haar ouders keken haar aan.

"Niet zolang daarna kreeg ik een briefje terug met de uitleg."ging Lily verder en haalde een stuk perkament uit haar broekzak. Ze vouwde hem open en begon het voor te lezen.

"Op het station Kings Cross te Londen zit tussen perron 9 en 10 een blinde muur. Als u daar recht op af loopt zult u aankomen op perron 9 3/4."

Lily hield even stil en keek naar haar ouders, die elkaar ongelofelijk aankeken: "Er is maar één probleem."zei Lily aarzelend en gelijk keken haar ouders haar weer aan. Lily schraapte haar keel en begon weer te lezen: "Er is echter maar één probleem, als uw ouders beide of één van hun dreuzel is, zijn zij niet in de mogelijkheid mee te komen het perron op. Deze is namelijk niet toegankelijk voor niet magische mensen, of dreuzels zoals wij ze noemen. Wij raden deze mensen aan op het station afscheid te nemen en niet te proberen toch op het station te geraken." Weer viel Lily stil en keek naar haar ouders.

Nu pas leek het hun echt duidelijk te worden dat Lily echt weg zou gaan. Miranda had tranen in haar ogen en mompelde: "Mijn kleine meisje word groot," terwijl Adam stug in zijn koffie bleef staren alsof het dan niet zou gebeuren.

"Toe nou mam, het is niet zo dat ik nooit weer thuis kom."zei Lily terwijl ze haar moeder onhandig op haar rug klopte.

"Nee, was het maar zo."klonk het snibbend achter hun en Lily kon wel raden wie het was, Petunia.  
Lily besloot haar te negeren en zei tegen haar vader: "Pap toe nou, als we nu niet weg gaan kom ik nog te laat."

Adam mompelde wat en stond op, waarna het een hele drukte werd om alles en iedereen in de auto te krijgen. En Petunia te dwingen om mee te komen, want die was in de keuken blijven staan en riep: "Maar ik heb een afspraak met Herman!"

Uiteindelijk zat iedereen toch in de auto en begonnen te rijden, ze kwamen maar tot het einde van de straat want daar riep Lily al: "Stop, ik ben vergeten te plassen!"

Dus reden ze weer terug naar het huis en wachtten tot Lily naar het toilet was geweest, voor ze weer vertrokken.

Ze reden rustig door het dorpje heen waar ze woonden en knikten beleefd naar iedereen die ze tegen kwamen. Iedereen kende iedereen gewoon in het dorp en dat was heel normaal. Lily zwaaide naar de oude mevrouw Lambers die vrolijk terug zwaaide voor ze achter haar hondje aansnelde, die weer eens was ontsnapt.

"Rufus ontsnapt haar telkens weer."lachte Lily haar moeder toen ze de hond voorbij zag komen en ook Lily lachte.

Iedereen was vrolijk aan het praten met elkaar alleen Petunia bleef met een nors gezicht uit het raam zitten kijken, ze had haar afspraakje met Herman af moeten zeggen. Herman had grote ambities voor de toekomst hij wilde het boorbedrijf van zijn vader over gaan nemen en het uitbreiden tot een wereldwijd concern. En bij dit alles wilde Petunia aan zijn zijde staan, wat er ook mocht gebeuren. De bomen vlogen langs terwijl Petunia aan Herman dacht en na een tijdje viel Lily ook stil en verzonk in haar eigen gedachten.

Straks zou ze voor de eerste keer naar Zweinstein, School voor Hekserij en Hocus-pocus gaan. Hoe zou het daar allemaal zijn? En zou ze niet verschrikkelijk achterlopen op de anderen? Ze was tenslotte van dreuzel ouders en de eerste heks in de familie. Alle anderen op de school zouden vast al veel meer weten dan zij, ze zou hard moeten studeren. Tenminste dat dacht Lily, want ze had natuurlijk helemaal geen idee wat de anderen wel en niet konden.

Nu werden de straten waar ze waren al weer drukker en toen Lily rondkeek zag ze dat ze al dicht bij het station waren, nerveus keek ze op haar horloge. Twintig voor 9, dat moesten ze toch nog kunnen redden? En dan deden ze dan ook, om 10 voor 9 stonden ze bij de blinde muur tussen perron 9 en 10 en namen ze afscheid. Lily omhelsde haar moeder onhandig, die alweer aan het huilen was en ook haar vader leek het moeilijk te hebben toen ze hem omhelsde. Petunia was in de auto met de mededeling dat ze snel weer terug moesten komen zodat ze misschien nog op tijd zou zijn voor haar afspraak met Herman.

Nu draaide Lily zich om en keek naar de muur die er aardig solide uitzag, achter haar hoorde ze haar moeder snikken: "Mijn kleine meisje." maar ze keek niet meer naar haar ouders.

"Ik kijk niet om, ik kijk niet om." mompelde ze voor zich uit terwijl ze naar de muur begon te lopen, die er nog steeds erg stevig uitzag. Nu Lily dichter bij de muur kwam begon ze toch te rennen, angstig dat ze toch tegen de muur aan zou botsen. De muur kwam steeds dichterbij en Lily kneep haar ogen dicht, maar toen ze de muur niet voelde deed ze verwonderd haar ogen open. Ze bleef stilstaan en keek rond boven haar hoofd hing een bordje. Perron 9 3/4 ze had het gered, ze was niet tegen de muur aangelopen!

Zoekend keek Lily, rond ze had geen idee waar ze nu heen moest.

"Spullen op het perron laten staan en zelf instappen," klonk het ineens naast haar en toen Lily omkeek zag ze een man die de conducteur moest zijn.

"Oh, oké, bedankt."mompelde Lily verlegen en liet het karretje dat ze duwde staan waar hij stond. Langzaam liep ze naar de brandweerauto rode trein en stapte in. Onzeker keek ze door de smalle raampjes op zoek naar een lege coupé om te gaan zitten maar ze was er nog geen tegen gekomen.

Ineens botste er iemand tegen haar aan.

"Aan de kant kleine worm."klonk het arrogant en de deur van de coupé waar ze net door het raam keek vloog open toen die persoon haar omver liep.  
"Hè!"riep Lily uit maar het was al te laat, ze viel de coupé in, een coupé vol vreemde mensen.

"Hé, gaat het?"klonk het en al snel werd Lily overeind geholpen.

"Nee, die onbeschofte idioot liep mij maar zo onver!"riep Lily uit en draaide zich om, om recht in het gezicht van drie jongens te kijken.

"Hoi!"riep een jongen met zwart springerig haar uit en Lily glimlachte aarzelend naar hem.

"Hoi."zei ze zacht terug.

"Ik ben James,"zei de jongen weer en wees toen naar een jongen met zandkleurig haar en een vermoeid gezicht; "dat is Remus."

Nu wees hij naar een ronde jongen op de bank en zei: "Dat is Peter en die achter je is Sirius."

Lily keek verward rond naar alle jongens en zei toen "Hoi, ik ben Lily."

Ze glimlachte breed en deed toen een stapje naar de deur "Maar ik ga weer verder, doei."

Na die woorden stapte ze snel de coupé uit en zocht verder.

Na een tijdje kwam ze in een coupé waar twee meisjes in zaten. Aarzelend deed ze de deur open en vroeg toen: "Hoi, kan ik hier zitten, de rest is allemaal vol."

Een meisje met ravenzwart haar en helder blauwe ogen keek haar een moment lang aan maar knikte toen: "Ja, tuurlijk kom erbij!"

Opgelucht liep Lily de coupé in en ging zitten.

"Ik ben Lily."stelde ze zich voor en keek naar de meisjes. Het meisje met het zwarte haar glimlachte breed en zei:"Ik ben Rosie."

Het andere meisje met blond haar in krullen en grijze ogen zwaaide vriendelijk naar Lily en zei toen "En ik ben Elma."

Lily grijnsde naar de meisjes en vroeg toen "Zijn jullie ook eerstejaars?" De meisjes knikten en toen begonnen ze allemaal te praten met elkaar over van alles en nog wat.


	2. Chapter 2 Sortinghat and the four houses

2. The Sortinghat and the four houses

Langzaam ging de dag over in een avond en de jongens konden niet wachten tot ze weer op Zweinstein waren. "Remus, zijn we er al bijna?"vroeg James en Remus keek uit het raam, daarna knikte hij en zei:"Ik denk het wel, we kunnen ons beter alvast omkleden." Hun koffers waren verschenen in de rekken en de jongens haalden hun gewaden eruit.

Ze vertrouwden Remus helemaal, als hij zei dat ze snel op Zweinstein aan zouden komen, zou het ook niet zo lang meer duren. Remus had zandkleurig haar en bruine ogen, hij was altijd vriendelijk en beleefd maar toch leek hij altijd heel erg vermoeid. Hij was ook de slimste van de vier jongens en de anderen vroegen hem dan ook vaak om hulp met hun huiswerk.

"Ow nee, er zit nu al weer een vlek in mijn gewaad!"klonk de pieperige stem van Peter ineens. Peter was van de vier jongens de kleinste en ook de rondste. Hij had bleke blauwe ogen en dun blond haar dat plat op zijn hoofd lag. Hij was nogal onhandig en bleef telkens bij de andere jongens lopen, die hem maar bij de groep hadden geaccepteerd.

Eigenlijk wisten ze niet wat ze met Peter aanmoesten, maar hij was er nu eenmaal en werd als een vriend beschouwd. Sirius zei wel eens voor de grap, wanneer Peter er niet was "Elke groep heeft een sukkel nodig voor succes, wij hebben die van ons gevonden." De andere jongens konden er wel om lachen maar ze zorgden er wel voor de Peter niet hoorde wat Sirius over hem zei. Remus had Sirius er ook wel eens om berispt, maar deze trok zich er niets van aan.

Iedereen had zijn gewaad nu aan en James probeerde verwoed zijn haar plat te strijken, maar het lukte helemaal niet. "Houd er maar mee op James."zei Sirius lachend en haalde zijn hand door James zijn haar heen waardoor het nog meer overeind stond dan even ervoor. "Hè!"riep James uit en sloeg naar Sirius zijn hand. Remus keek glimlachend toe en haalde toen met een handige spreuk de vlek uit Peter zijn gewaad. "Bedankt Remus."piepte deze opgelucht maar Remus luisterde al niet meer naar hem, hij keek uit het raam naar de ondergaande zon.

Ze zouden al heel snel op Zweinstein aankomen en dat was maar goed ook. Sirius had aan verschillende eerstejaars verteld dat ze tegen een trol moesten vechten om in een afdeling te komen, die arme kinderen waren nu doodsbang. Het zou hem niets verbazen als het verhaal over tien jaar nog steeds ronde zou doen. Hoofdschuddend deed Remus de deur van de coupé open en stapte het gangpad op, hij wilde alvast naar een uitgang gaan anders moest hij straks heel lang wachten.

De anderen volgden hem even later met precies dezelfde gedachte en niet zoveel later zonden ze bij een uitgang te wachten terwijl de trein steeds langzamer begon te rijden en uiteindelijk stilstond. Als eersten stapten ze uit de trein en liepen naar de eerste koets toe die ze tegen kwamen. Ze stapten in en achter Peter ging gelijk de deur dicht en de koets kwam langzaam in beweging. "Ik denk dat dit minder lang gaat duren dan met de bootjes."zei James terwijl hij uit het raampje keek en de andere jongens knikten.

Allemaal dachten ze terug aan de eerste keer dat zij naar Zweinstein, School voor Hekserij en Hocuspocus waren gekomen. Ze hadden elkaar ontmoet, James en Sirius kenden elkaar al, maar de anderen hadden ze aan boord van de trein ontmoet. Sirius en James waren door de trein gelopen op zoek naar een lege coupé en toen ze dachten dat ze één hadden gevonden hoorden ze plots een zacht gesnurk... Lachend hadden ze rondgekeken en hadden een jongen languit op de bank zien liggen, het was Remus geweest. Die, toen hij eenmaal wakker was geweest, zeer amusant gezelschap bleek te zijn. Peter hadden ze niet gevonden hij had hun gevonden toen hij de coupé binnen was gevallen met de vloek van beentjesplak over hem uitgesproken. Remus had hem snel gered en Peter had al snel verteld dat een jongen met blond haar, dat al redelijk lang was, de vloek op hem had gebruikt. Later hadden ze geleerd dat dit Lucius Malfidus was, iemand die dacht dat puurbloed alles was. Hij werd geflankeerd door twee brede jongens die Mark Korzel en Erik Kwast heten, ze waren een soort van bodyguards. Ook was hij bevriend met iemand die het groepje totaal niet uit kon staan, Serverus Sneep. Een jongen met een bleke huid, een haakneus en lang vettig haar.

Zij allen waren in Zwadderich gesorteerd terwijl James en de jongens allemaal in Griffoendor zaten. En dat maakte de rivaliteit tussen hun alleen maar erger, want Griffoendor en Zwadderich stonden met veel dingen loodrecht tegenover elkaar. De Griffoendors zeiden dingen over de Zwadderaars en de Zwadderaars op hun beurt zeiden dingen over de Griffoendors. Geen van beide partijen vond dit leuk en daardoor kwamen er vaak middernachtelijke duels van, die eigenlijk verboden waren.

Plots werden de jongens uit hun gedachten gehaald door de deur van de koets openvloog, ze waren aangekomen bij het kasteel. De jongens sprongen uit de koets en keken naar het grote kasteel, allen hadden ze het gemist en waren nu blij om weer terug te zijn. Grijnzend liepen de jongens het kasteel in en ging naar de grote zaal, ze zouden nog wel even moeten wachten tot de eerstejaars zouden aankomen.

~*~

"Oh, we zijn er al!"riep Elma uit en sprong overeind "We moeten onze gewaden nog aandoen!" ging ze verder en begon aan haar koffer te trekken die op één of andere manier in de coupé was verschenen. Lily keek ook rond en zag haar koffer ook in het rek liggen, hoe was die hier gekomen? Maar dat maakte eigenlijk niets uit, ze trok hem uit het rek en haalde haar gewaad eruit. Ook Rosie was geen staan en rommelde nu door haar koffer, op zoek naar haar gewaad. Ergens onderin vond ze hem er trok hem eruit waarna ze hem zuchten over haar hoofd liet glijden.

Toen ze alle drie hun gewaad aan hadden begonnen ze naar de uitgang te lopen, wat heel erg langzaam ging doordat iedereen eruit wilde. Toch stonden ze uiteindelijk buiten en ademden de frisse lucht diep in "Eerstejaars hierheen!"klonk het luid en de meiden keken tegelijk op. Een eindje bij hun vandaan stond een reusachtige man met een lantaarn die weer riep:"Eerstejaars hierheen, wees maar niet bang!" De meiden liepen langzaam naar hem toe en de man keek glimlachend op hun neer. Tenminste dat dachten ze, door de man zijn baard was het namelijk niet te zien. "Volg mij!"riep de man weer en alle eerstejaars liepen achter de man aan richting het meer. Het was redelijk koud en Lily rilde toen er een koude wind langs haar heen ging.

De eerstejaars moesten allemaal met bootjes over het meer heen en het was werkelijk een prachtig gezicht. Langzaam en schommelend gleden de bootjes over het water heen en gunden de eerstejaars een goede blik op het kasteel. Het was helemaal verlicht en stak prachtig af in de duisternis, iedereen leek het mooi te vinden. Elma staarde verliefd naar het kasteel terwijl Rosie bibberend naast haar zat en verlangend naar de warmte van het licht keek.

Lily wilde alles in zich opnemen en keek met open mond om haar heen, ze was zo bezig met alles te zien dat ze zelf bijna uit het kleine bootje viel. Haar rode haar werd aldoor in haar gezicht geblazen door de koude wind die het maar waaide en geïrriteerd veegde het weg.

Voor Lily duurde de tocht te kort maar toen het bootje zachtjes tegen de kant botste stapte ze toch uit en liep achter de grote man aan naar het kasteel. Ze gingen het kasteel in en moesten even wachten in de hal. "Professor Anderling, hier zijn de eerstejaars." hoorden ze de man zeggen en even later kwam er een jonge vrouw met een streng gezicht de trap af lopen. Ze bleef onderaan de trap staan en keek alle eerstejaars aan, daarna zei ze op duidelijk toon "Als jullie mij even volgen."

Ze draaide zich nu om en liep naar een grote zware eikenhouten deur en bleef daar weer staan. "Straks gaan jullie door deze deuren, waar de rest van de leerlingen ook zitten, om gesorteerd te worden in één van de vier huizen. De afdelingen zijn Griffoendor, Ravenklauw, Huffelpuff en Zwadderich. Tijdens jullie verblijf hier op de school zal jullie afdeling als een thuis zijn. Voor jullie triomfen krijgen jullie punten maar als jullie de regels breken zullen er punten worden afgetrokken."

Na deze woorden keek ze iedereen weer streng aan, maar daarna ding ze weer verder met praten "Ik zal nu even de grote zaal ingaan om te kijken of ze klaar voor jullie zijn, blijf hier even staan en probeer niet te veel lawaai te maken." Nu draaide de vrouw zich om en ging door de grote deuren, de bange eerstejaars alleen latend in de grote hal.

De eerstejaars stonden dicht bij elkaar terwijl er toch genoeg ruimte was en allemaal luisterden ze naar het gegons van de honderden leerlingen in de grote zaal. Niet zoveel later gingen de deuren weer open en stapte de vrouw weer de hal in. Maar deze keer keek ze niet streng, nu had ze een glimlach op haar gezicht alsof ze de leerlingen gerust probeerde te stellen en weer begon ze te praten. "Goed, als jullie allemaal in een rij gaan staan en zo achter mij aanlopen, zullen jullie gesorteerd worden in jullie afdeling."

De eerstejaars gingen snel in een rij staan en liepen toen achter de vrouw aan de grote zaal in. In de zaal stonden vier tafels, twee aan de linkerkant en twee aan de rechterkant en voor hen was een grote tafel waar blijkbaar de professoren aan zaten.

"Ik heb gehoord dat we tegen een trol moeten vechten om gesorteerd te worden." hoorde Lily iemand achter haar mompelen terwijl ze naar het plafon keek die net de buitenlucht was. Ze verbleekte en keek naar Rosie, die glimlachend haar hoofd schudde en tegen Lily zei:"Het is geen trol hoor, dan hadden mijn ouders het wel verteld."

Lily haalde opgelucht adem en zag dat iedereen naar een krukje met vier poten keek, waar een oude hoed op stond. Lily begreep niet wat er zo bijzonder was aan de hoed maar toen een scheur erin open ging en de hoed begon te zingen keek ze met open mond toe.

'I may be old

and not that pretty

But I know what had been told

And am not that witty

When I was young and very new

The idea for a school came

There were only a few

But enough to start the game

Gryffoendor, Ravenklaw, Huffelpuff and Slytherin

where all four born to win

And they made me the sorting hat

How do you like that?

So put me on

and I will tell

in which house

you will do well'

"Maar die trol..." hoorde Lily iemand achter zich. Ze keek opgelucht naar Rosie die naast haar stond. "Pfff.. lijkt me niet zo moeilijk," zei Lily opgelucht tegen haar. Ze keek de zaal rond, wat was die groot zeg. Ze keek naar de tafels en diens leerlingen.

Hè! Daar zat die idioot uit de trein die haar om ver duwde! Hij keek haar recht in de ogen aan en hij had een kille, lijzige blik. Lily schrok ervan en keek snel naar de andere kant van de zaal. Daar zag ze de drie jongens uit de coupé waar ze binnenviel. Ze praatten met iemand links van hun.. Maar.. Maar dat kon toch niet waar zijn? Dat was een spook! Lily tikte Rosie aan en zei: "Kijk... kijk daar nou!" en ze wees naar het spook. Rosie volgde de richting van haar vinger en zag het parelwitte, doorschijnende spook zitten. "Ow, wist je dat niet? Er zijn ook spoken en geesten op Zweinstein. En ik hoorde zelfs op de gang dat er een klopgeest is, maar ik weet niet zeker of dat zo is," antwoordde Rosie.

Net als Lily wat terugwil zeggen galmt er een naam door de zaal heen: "Bonkel, Suzanne". Lily keek nieuwsgierig naar het meisje dat naar de kruk toeliep. Ze keek arrogant de zaal in en zette toen de hoed op. Voor Lily het wist riep de hoed al: "Zwadderich!"Er klonk applaus en Lily keek waar het vandaan kwam. Ze zag de jongen met de lijzige blik hard klappen. Toen hoorde ze van de andere kant van de zaal boegeroep klinken, ze zag de drie jongens roepen. Ze grinnikte, die kerels waren wel grappig. Hopelijk zou ze in die afdeling komen. Lily kreeg een beetje honger, ze keek naar Rosie, die was erg nerveus. Elma, die achter hun stond, kuchte de hele tijd, zij was blijkbaar ook nerveus. Bij Lily vielen de kriebels nu wel mee...

Vanuit haar ooghoeken zag Lily dat Rosie voorzichtig van het ene been op het andere hupte. Met haar knie stootte ze Elma aan. ''Auw!'' Elma wreef nijdig over haar been terwijl Richard Epires bij Huffelpuff werd ingedeeld. Lily zuchtte diep en voelde dat ze al een beetje zenuwachtig werd. Voorzichtig draaide ze zich om en keek naar de anderen. Ze keek voorzichtig naar de Zwadderaars.

Net op dat moment keek de jongen met het vette haren haar aan. Met een rood hoofd wendde ze haar gezicht af en keek naar de Griffoendors. De sfeer die daar heerste leek Lily een stuk leuker en aangenamer. Een jongen met zwart piekerig haar keek haar even aan maar praatte toen weer verder met een andere jongen met zwart haar naast hem. Ze wilde net naar de tafel van Ravenklauw kijken toen ze haar naam hoorde. ''EVANS LILIAN'' riep professor Anderling. Rosie duwde haar naar voren. Struikelend liep Lily naar de kruk waar de gehavende sorteerhoed lag. Ze raapte de hoed op, ging op het krukje zitten en wachtte af.

Een klein stemmetje vanuit de hoed begon tegen haar te praten. ''Zo...even kijken. Ja, een hoop talent...en slim ook, je bent wat voor Ravenklauw geloof ik maar al die dapperheid en trouw die je meedraagt doet me aan het twijfelen...hm wat zal ik doen?''

Lily rilde. Het duurde haar veel te lang, ze had toch net gezien bij Suzanne dat het maar 5 seconde hoorde te duren. Lily kreeg zin de hoed van zich af te trekken maar voordat dat gebeurde riep de hoed: ''GRIFFOENDOR!''

Opgelucht haalde Lily de hoed van haar hoofd en zette hem vlug weer terug. Er klonk een luid applaus van de tafel van Griffoendor en Rosie en Elma klapten net zo hard mee.

Met haar haren achter zich wapperend liep ze naar de tafel van Griffoendor. Ze ging tegenover de jongen zitten met het zwarte haar.

Lolly's ogen flitsten even naar James maar richtte zich toen weer op het sorteren.

''Gabril Rosie!'' Lily duimde toen haar vriendin op de kruk ging zitten. ''GRIFFOENDOR!''

Rosie kwam met een grote glimlach naast Lily zitten en bekeek iedereen aan de tafel.

Niet lang daarna werd Elma gesorteerd maar die kwam bij Ravenklauw. Gelukkig had ze al een nieuwe vriendin gevonden, Paella: een meisje met lang zwart haar.

Tsarina Omeras werd een Huffelpuff en vlak daarna kwam er een mager blond meisje met een wipneus naar voren toen ''Park, Aanbel!'' werd geroepen. De hoed haar naar nauwelijks aangeraakt toen de hoed al ''ZWADDERICH!'' riep.

Uiteindelijk las professor Anderling de laatste naam op. ''Zwarts Narcissa!''

''Is die familie van je?'' vroeg Lily. Sirius antwoordde even niet maar keek toe hoe Narcissa werd gesorteerd. ''Zwadderich!''

Sirius grinnikte. ''ik wist het wel''

De andere jongen naast hem keek hem verbaasd aan. ''Wat wist je nou?''

''Mijn hele familie zit in Zwadderich, Remus behalve ik. Dat heb ik je al minstens honderd keek verteld.''

''Maar waarom ben jij dan een Griffoendor?'' vroeg Lily verbaasd voordat ze zichzelf tegen had kunnen houden.

Sirius haalde zijn schouders op ''Ik heb gewoon niet genoeg Zwadderich trekjes''

James ging er zich ook mee bemoeien. ''Nou, blij toe zou ik zeggen. Zwadderaars zijn walgelijk.'' Sirius deed zijn mond alweer open om wat te zeggen maar aan de hoofdtafel ging een man met een grijs/witte baard staan en keek glimlachend de zaal rond. Lily nam aan dat die man het schoolhoofd moest zijn en dat hij een toespraak ging houden. Hopend dat die niet lang en saai zou zijn zoals op haar oude school wierp Lily een schuine blik op Rosie die ook naar de man keek. De man was nog steeds stil en zachtjes tikte Lily Rosie op haar schouder.

Rosie draaide zich om en keek Lily vragend aan "Wie is die man?"vroeg Lily fluisterend en Rosie keek haar ongelofelijk aan. "Dat is het schoolhoofd,"fluisterde ze vervolgens "Albus Perkamentus, hij heeft een paar jaar geleden het vorige schoolhoofd Waffellaar vervangen." Even leek het alsof ze nog iets wilde zeggen maar toen begon Perkamtentus te praten en keek Rosie gelijk naar hem.

"Welkom en welkom terug."zei hij met een glimlach op zijn gezicht en een vriendelijke glinstering in zijn ogen. "We staan alweer voor een nieuw jaar, waarin we allemaal hopelijk veel zullen leren en natuurlijk veel plezier zullen hebben. Natuurlijk moet ik even een paar regels uitleggen, maar dat is bijna nooit iets erg. Het verboden bos is voor iedereen verboden. En ik wil enkelen van de oudere leerlingen verzoeken de jonge beukwilg met rust te laten." Het leek alsof hij een paar mensen in het bijzonder aankeek en een paar keken met een rood hoofd weg. "Nu rest mij dan nog maar één ding te zeggen, sneeuwweide."

De eerstejaars keken verward, wat bedoelde hij daar nu weer mee? Maar toen ze naar hun tafel keken zagen ze dat deze was afgeladen met allerlei soorten eten. "Wow."zei Lily en begon voorzichtig eten op haar bord te laden en zag vanuit haar ooghoeken dat Rosie hetzelfde deed. Maar even later deden ze dat niet meer, toen konden ze alleen maar met verbazing toekijken hoe de vier jongens tegenover hun bord aan het vol laden waren. Het leek de twee meiden wel alsof de jongens een bodemloze maag moesten hebben, zoveel gooiden ze op hun bord.

"Dat lijkt me niet gezond."mompelde Rosie en Lily was het helemaal met hun eens. Maar veel langer lette ze er niet op, ze begon ook te eten maar was voorzichtig met wat ze in haar mond stopte. Meer dan de helft van de gerechten op de enorme tafel kende ze namelijk niet, en ze leek niet de enige te zijn.

Verschillende eerstejaars keken met grote ogen naar al het eten, en je kon zien dat een paar zich afvroegen wie al het eten moest maken. Eigenlijk was Lily daar ook wel nieuwsgierig naar want er zaten veel kinderen op de school en er was zoveel eten. In gedachten zag ze een heel leger koks heen en weer rennen door de keukens om alles maar op tijd af te krijgen. Lily giechelde en stopte vervolgens een lepel aardappelpuree in haar mond.

Het duurde een hele tijd voordat iedereen uitgegeten was en Lily keek toen met verwondering toe hoe de borden vanzelf helemaal leeg en schoon werden. Lang kon ze er niet over nadenken want ze moesten met een meisje meelopen die een badge droeg met een M erop. "Rosie, waar staat die M voor?"vroeg Lily bijna gelijk aan Rosie, die veel van de magische wereld wist aangezien zij een volbloed heks was. "Dat is een monitor, zij regelen ook de feesten."zei Rosie terug terwijl ze achter Rozemarie de monitor aanliepen.

Deze liep in een langzaam tempo door verschillende gangen en ook nog een paar trappen op, terwijl ze zacht dingen uitlegde die Lily amper kon verstaan en die ze zeker niet kon onthouden. Ze voelde zich helemaal warm door het eten en bovendien ook nog slaperig. Lily hoopte alleen maar dat ze zo op hun bestemming aankwamen, want ze was echt heel moe.

Bij een schilderij van een redelijk gezette dame in een grote roze jurk bleef Rozemarie staan en begon te praten met een raar accent, ze sprak de r heel erg als een h uit, waardoor je moeite kreeg haar te verstaan. "Dit is de Dikke Dame, zij bewaakt de ingang naar onze leerhlingen kamerh."zei Rozemarie langzaam alsof ze het tegen een groep kleuters had en de vrouw in het schilderij boog beleefd naar hun.

Lily kon een moment lang alleen maar naar het portret staren, want het bewoog! Maar toen bedacht ze zich dat ze nu op een magische school was en dat dit soort dingen waarschijnlijk heel gewoon waren. "Het wachtwoorhd is Rhidiculus." ging het meisje verder en bij het laatste woord zwaaide het grote schilderij open. Iedereen kroop door het ronde gat heen en ze kwamen uit in een kamer, veel dingen waren rood of scarlet en Lily had gelijk door dat het de afdelingkleuren waren, maar vond ze niet mooi.

"Links zijn de meisjes slaapzalen en rechts die van de jongens."zei Rozemarie terwijl ze met heel haar arm wees en zo bijna iemand tegen het hoofd sloeg. "Jullie spullen zijn al naarh boven gebrhacht, dus nu zeg ik goedennacht."ging ze snel verder en liep nadat ze de laatste woorden had gezegd gelijk weg. De eerstejaars bleven eerst aarzelend midden in de kamer staan maar toen begonnen ze langzaam toch naar boven te lopen. Het was even zoeken naar de kamers maar toen zij ze uiteindelijk hadden gevonden, vielen ze ook snel in slaap.


	3. Chapter 3 Memories

3. Memories

Zuchtend kauwde Lily op haar veer, het was nu alweer 4 jaar geleden dat ze voor het eerst naar Zweinstein was gekomen. Ze had heel wat geleerd en zo mogelijk nog meer meegemaakt. Sommige dingen waren echt leuk geweest en sommigen waren minder geweest, maar voor niets ter wereld had ze de tijd willen missen.

En nu ze over een bijzonder moeilijk werkstuk van toverdranken gebogen zat, dacht ze met een glimlach op haar gezicht terug aan al die dingen. Prof. Chimirea was heel streng en het huiswerk dat hij opgaf was altijd moeilijk, maar Lily kon nooit haar gedachten er vaak niet bijhouden. Dan schoten de vreemdste dingen door haar hoofd en lag ze soms gewoon in een deuk terwijl niemand anders begreep waarom. En nu schoten er ook weer dingen door haar hoofd, vooral toen ze Sirius de bibliotheek in zag komen.

Hij was in haar eerste jaar een tijdje uitgeweest met de zesdejaars Rozemarie, maar na een tijdje was hij het erg vervelend gaan vinden. En dat kwam doordat ze hem de hele tijd achtervolgde en hem 'darhling' noemde. Rosie, die een erg ondeugend karakter bleek te hebben, vond dit verschrikkelijk lollig en noemde Sirius zelfs nu nog darhling. Wat hij dus absoluut niet leuk vond, maar hij deed Rosie nooit wat.

Nu zag ze achter Sirius aan Peter de bibliotheek inkomen, hem vond ze van de vier vrienden het minst aardig, maar hij was ook een beetje de kneus van de vier. Lucius Malfidus, die haar in de trein omver had gelopen, had Peter eens behekst met een stuiterspreuk en hem vervolgens de trap af geduwd. Arme Peter was bij elke tree weer een eind omhoog gevlogen en zelfs aan het einde van de trap stopte hij niet. Het einde van het liedje van de Madame Plijster hem het halve kasteel door moest volgens en vervolgens moest redden. Niemand was er ooit achter gekomen dat Lucius, Peter van de trap had geduwd en Peter had niets gezegd.

Nu kwam Sneep ook binnen, ze zouden allen wel moeten studeren voor hun slijmballen, ze zaten tenslotte in het vijfde jaar. Lily vertrok haar gezicht toen ze Sneep zag lopen, ze begreep hem gewoon niet. James en Sirius leken er een sport van te maken hem te pesten, maar als ook maar iemand hem probeerde te helpen schoot hij daar ook tegen uit. Hoe vaak zij wel niet modderbloedje was genoemd, alleen omdat ze Sneep probeerde te helpen.

Lily zuchtte even en schreef een paar woorden op in haar werkstuk waarna haar blik toch weer teruggleed naar de grote deuren van de bibliotheek. Remus kwam nu binnen, hij zag er verschrikkelijk vermoeid uit, alsof hij nooit sliep. Remus was de liefste van de vier jongens, hij leek altijd om anderen te denken. Maar zelfs hij ging nooit tegen James en Sirius in, hij leek ze zelfs te beschermen wanneer ze dingen deden die eigenlijk niet mochten. Lily kon dat niet begrijpen.

Hoofdschuddend staarde Lily naar Remus en zag vlak achter hem James ook naar binnen komen. Bijna had Lily zeer ondamesachtig gesnoven maar wist zich nog net te beheersen. James Potter, de oorzaak van haar grootste irritatie op de hele school. Ze betwijfelde ook of hij ooit eerder in de bibliotheek was geweest!

Van Sirius wist ze dat hij eerder er eerder was geweest, hij pikte er altijd Ravenklauwers op om zijn huiswerk te maken. Bijna had hij Elma te proberen versieren in hun tweede jaar maar dat hadden Rosie en Lily mooi verijdeld. Ze wilde Elma niet met een gebroken hart zien, want het was hun beste vriendin. En Sirius brak aan de lopende band harten.

Nu snoof Lily wel, James keek naar haar en grijnsde arrogant. Bijna had ze haar tong naar hem uitgestoken maar wist zich nog net te beheersen, dat gunde ze hem niet. Ineens gingen de deuren van de bibliotheek weer open en Rosie kwam samen met Elma binnen. Zuchtend zetten Rosie haar tas neer en plofte neer in een stoel "Ga zitten."grijnsde Lily en ook Elma plofte in een stoel. Tegelijk verzuchten ze "Wie had ooit gedacht dat Dreuzelkunde zo moeilijk zou kunnen zijn."

Lily lachte en zei toen "Zo moeilijk is het niet hoor, kom ik help jullie." Beide meiden zuchten opgelucht en grijnsden elkaar aan, omdat Lily haar ouders dreuzels waren wist ze er veel van af. "Pak jullie boeken dan."zei Lily op een strenge toon, maar in haar ogen glinsterde een lach. De twee meiden grijnsden nog breder en doken toen in het boekentas om het vervloekte vak te zoeken.

Zodra de boeken op tafel lagen begonnen de meiden te werken en pas een paar uur later keken ze weer op van hun boeken. "Wie had ooit gedacht dat leren zo vermoeiend kon zijn."mompelde Rosie terwijl ze zich uitrekte. "Ik en niemand anders."zei Elma droog terwijl ze ging staan en haar boeken in haar tas propte. Lily ging nu ook staan en keek op haar horloge, het was lunchtijd. Langzaam begonnen de meiden naar de uitgang van de bibliotheek te lopen en in het voorbijgaan zagen ze de groep jongens zitten.

"Wist je dat ze de Marauders werden genoemd?"fluisterde Elma toen ze langs de jongens liepen, op een toon dat ze het wel konden horen. "Dat heb ik al eerder gehoord."zei Lily niet geïnteresseerd maar Rosie bekeek de jongens openlijk. De Marauders waren de grootste players op Zweinstein, met hun redelijke uiterlijk hadden ze al van menig meisje het hart gebroken. Maar nog steeds trapten meisjes in hun gemene achterbakse spelletje. "Ik zou wel eens met Sirius uit willen."zei Rosie ineens en knipoogde naar Sirius. Elma en Lily keken Rosie met open mond aan en Rosie zei grijnzend "Hij is zeker de knapste van het stel."

Nu waren Elma en Lily nog verbaasder, maar toen de drie meiden eenmaal de bibliotheek uit waren voegde Rosie aan haar laatste zin toen "Het zou zo erg voor zijn imago zijn als hij door een meisje word gedumpt die een jaar lager zit dat hem." Nu snapte Lily wat Rosie van plan was en haar mond viel open terwijl Elma voorzichtig zei:"Lijkt dat je wel zo'n goed idee?" Rosie gooide haar haren naar achter en zei toen lachend "Alle ideeën die van mij komen zijn goed."

''Hé Lupos wanneer is het weer volle maan. Ik heb er wel weer zin in'', zei Sirius. "Ik weet niet, welke datum is het vandaag?" vroeg Remus bedenkelijk. ''Het is vandaag 5 oktober'', zei Peter die een beetje stilletjes in de hoek zat gelijk. ''Ik geloof dat het volgende week volle maan is.''zei Remus toen met een frons in zijn voorhoofd.

James zat stil aan het tafeltje in de bibliotheek. Sinds hij Lily had gezien in de trein voelde hij al iets voor haar. Een raar gevoel van binnen, iets wat hem niet bekend voor kwam. Hij had het gevraagd aan Sirius of hij er iets van wist. Maar hij zei meteen plagend dat James gewoon verliefd was op Lily.  
Eigenlijk was het wel zo, maar James durfde het nog niet toe te geven, hij wist dat de liefde niet wederzijds was. Anders was er heus wel wat gebeurd. En ergens durfde James ook niet naar haar toe te stappen dat zou afbreuk aan zijn imago doen.

Hij was een player maar in vergelijking met Sirius, die elk jaar wel 10 vriendinnetjes afsleet was hij niets. Nee, James was anders dan Sirius, hij leek niet op Remus maar hij was iets ertussenin. En bovendien wat James voor Lily dacht te voelen, dat was niet echte liefde dat waren zijn hormonen.

''Hé James wat ben je aan het doen?'', schreeuwde Sirius in James zijn oor en Madame Rommella keek verstoord op. Sirius trok zich er niets van aan, maar ging wel iets zachter praten zodat niet iedereen het meer kon horen.  
''Zeker weer aan Lily te denken. Je moet echt een keertje haar uit vragen, man. Zo wordt het ook niks.''zei Sirius grijnzend  
''Dat weet ik Sirius, de tijd komt nog wel." zei James terwijl hij eigenlijk niet wist of die tijd wel zou komen.  
''Geloof je zelf wel dat die tijd komt?'', vroeg Remus. "Vraag haar gewoon een keertje uit. Als er weer een trip naar Zweinsveld is. Dan weet je meteen wat ze van je vindt.''ging Remus op kalme toon verder en een moment lang staarde James alleen maar naar hem. Het was zo simpel!

''Ik zal kijken of ik het doe. Het eerst volgende Zweinsveld bezoek is pas met kerst. En dat duurt nog wel een tijdje. Genoeg de bedenktijd heb ik dus nog.''zei James terwijl er een langzame glimlach over zijn gezicht gleed  
''Mooi dan zijn we daar over uit gepraat. Laten we nu eerst maar naar de keuken gaan. Ik heb honger en dorst'', zegt Sirius met een knorrende maag.

"Nee, wacht nog even, ik wil dit eerst afmaken."zei Remus en Sirius die al was geen staan zonk weer terug in zijn stoel. "Wat leer je dan?"vroeg James en keek nieuwsgierig naar het boek dat Remus vasthield. "Verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten."mompelde Remus nog steeds verdiept in het boek en James kon hem een moment lang alleen maar aanstaren. "En dat ben je aan het leren, waarom?" vroeg Sirius alsof het werkelijk het domste was dat Remus kon doen, maar Peter leek hem te begrijpen. "We hebben dit jaar wel Slijmballen, waren jullie dat vergeten?"vroeg hij terwijl hijzelf zijn boek transfiguratie omhoog hield.

Nu leken de twee andere jongens helemaal geschokt en James zei bijna lachend "Peter, je hebt toch wel door dat je transfiguratie leert, iets wat je zelf kán." Peter keek naar James en vervolgens naar het boek, maar toen haalde hij zijn schouders op en zei:"Ik wil een hoge score halen dus ik leer alle vakken." Sirius zuchtte en Remus zei op vriendelijke toon "Kom op leer een half uurtje daarna gaan we naar de keukens." Sirius keek alsof Remus had gezegd dat zijn gewaad in de brand stond en kreunde "Dat overleef ik nooit." Toch pakte hij een boek van de tafel en begon erin te bladeren, het was Kruidenkunde.

Niet zolang nadat Sirius het boek had gepakt en ook James lukraak een boek had gepakt, dat Verzorging der Fabeldieren bleek te zijn, keek Sirius alweer de bibliotheek rond op zoek naar iets leuks om te doen. Hij flirtte met alle meiden totdat er een groepje meiden langskwam die ze maar al te goed kenden.

"Wist je dat ze de Marauders werden genoemd?"zei Elma op een toon dat de jongens precies konden horen wat ze zei. Op de jongens hun gezichten verschenen grijnzen, maar die vervaagden als snel toen Lily ongeïnteresseerd zei:"Dat heb ik al eerder gehoord." De jongens zuchten maar toen Rosie zei:"Ik wil wel eens met Sirius uit." vielen hun monden open van verbazing. Dat hadden ze nooit verwacht en blijkbaar haar vriendinnen ook niet want ook die staarden haar moet open mond aan.

Remus keek heel even van zijn boek op maar las weer verder toen de meiden de bibliotheek uit waren. Niemand zag de vage blosjes op zijn wangen en hij wilde ook niet dat iemand die zag. Rustig las hij verder maar plots werd het boek uit zijn handen getrokken en vloog de halve bibliotheek door. "Tijd is om, we gaan!"riep Sirius energiek uit terwijl het boek werd gevangen door Madame Rommella. "Hè!"riep Remus uit maar Sirius trok hem de bibliotheek al uit terwijl James al voor hen uit rende en Peter achter hun aan sjokte.

Ze gingen op weg naar de keukens en haalden daar zoveel mogelijk eten weg. Zo veel als ze maar konden dragen.

Toen ze in de leerlingenkamer waren lieten ze iedereen meegenieten van wat ze uit de keuken hadden meegenomen. Lily keek pas op toen haar vriendin Rosie haar iets te eten kwam aanbieden. 'hoe komen ze daaraan?' Lily schudde haar hoofd en zuchtend legde ze haar boek verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten weg. Rosie haalde haar schouders op en nam een grote hap van haar cake. Lily zei zuchtend: 'ik ga slapen.' ze had geen zin in een stuk cake of in wat dan ook.

Weer vroeg ze zich af wie er voor het eten in de keukens zorgde. Toen ze in bed lag fantaseerde ze erop los. Helemaal vergeten te leren voor het proefwerk dat ze morgen zouden hebben. Toen ze eindelijk, uren later, in slaap viel hoorde ze Rosie nog de trap opkomen.

'Lily!!' Lily keek op en zag Rosie voor haar zitten aan de rand van haar bed. Ze wenkte Lily en begon zichzelf aan te kleden. Lily pakte niet begrijpend haar kleren en pakte zich goed in. Ze had het gevoel dat het 's nachts ijskoud was op de gangen. Rosie legde haar hand tegen haar lippen en wenkte Lily opnieuw. Ze slopen de trappen af en stapten door het portret, ze keken niet op toen een stem slaperig vroeg wie er was. Lily pakte Rosie's hand en hield die stevig vast. Samen daalden trappen af maar beklommen er ook weer een paar. Lily begreep niet waar Rosie haar naar toe leide. Totdat ze voor een groot schilderij stonden...het schilderij van een grote peer. Rosie hief haar hand op en wou...

'Opstaan!!' brulde Rosie naast Lily's oor, en Lily sprong wel een meter de lucht in. Lily was humeurig en knorrig en riep tegen Rosie: 'Waarom moest je me wakker maken, wij zouden net een geheime gang vinden!' Rosie riep terug, terwijl ze zich aankleedde: 'De lessen beginnen zo, en we moeten nog eten!' Lily verontschuldigde zich en ging zuchtend en kreunend mee met Rosie.

Ze pakten hun boekentas en liepen pratend over de lessen en over hun huiswerk naar de Grote Zaal. Toen ze daar binnen kwamen zwaaiden ze even naar Elma die al aan de Ravenklauw tafel zat en keek Lily even minachtend naar James, die zenuwachtig zijn haar goed begon te doen toen zij binnen kwam.

'Hij valt op je,' beweerde Rosie terwijl ze een plekje zochten zo ver mogelijk van James vandaan. 'Wie?' vroeg Lily quasi-onschuldig, terwijl ze eigenlijk eigenlijk wel wist dat Rosie James bedoelde. 'James natuurlijk,' antwoordde Rosie ongelovig, terwijl ze naar James keek die in hun richting staarde. Lily haalde haar schouders op en pakte een stuk toast met spek en ei, waar ze een gulzige hap van nam.

'Hier had ik nou echt zin in,' zuchtte Lily toen ze de hap doorgeslikt had. 'Ik snap jou niet,' lachte Rosie terwijl ze naar Lily's kauwende kaken keek. 'Op normale dagen eet je ongeveer zoveel als een muis en op dagen met proefwerken eet je zoveel als een paard!' Lily verstarde en draaide zich langzaam in de richting van Rosie.

'Hoe bedoel je, dagen met proefwerken?' vroeg Lily aan Rosie terwijl er in haar buik een onaangenaam gevoel begon te komen. 'Het proefwerk voor Chimirea!' zei Rosie ongelovig, terwijl ze haar leerboek tevoorschijn haalde.

Ze liet een lange pagina vol moeilijke brouwselnamen zien en wees er eentje aan. 'Je moest de ingrediënten uit je hoofd leren... Oh alsjeblieft, zeg me dat je dat gedaan hebt! We hebben dit jaar nog geen Slijmballen maar is toch erg belangrijk en...' Rosie stopte net praten toen Lily haar hand afwerend opstak. 'Stop met preken, geef me dat leerboek!' siste ze zenuwachtig.

Haar toast met ei en spek lag vergeten op haar bord. Ze pakte het boek van Rosie af en begon spontaan te leren. Haar ogen vlogen koortsachtig over de regels terwijl ze probeerde om iets te onthouden. Een ding was zeker, ze zou hier een slecht cijfer voor halen...

Even later trok Rosie ongeduldig aan Lily's arm om haar mee te krijgen naar de lessen. Lily liet zich meeslepen door Rosie terwijl ze ondertussen probeerde nog wat te leren. 'Kom,' zei Rosie toen ze voor de deuren van de kerkers stonden.

'Oh nee ik ben mijn tas vergeten!' zei Lily terwijl ze zich tegen haar hoofd sloeg. Rosie draaide met haar ogen terwijl ze zei: 'Ik begrijp waarom je niet in Ravenklauw bent gekomen. Ga maar halen, maar schiet wel op!' Lily knikte en rende terug naar de Grote Zaal, waar ze direct haar boekentas zag... En James. James had de boekentas vast en toen hij de deur open hoorde gaan, draaide hij zich geschrokken om. Hij glimlachte echter toen hij zag dat het Lily was.

'Deze is van jou hé?' vroeg hij aan haar, terwijl hij de tas naar voren duwde. Lily knikte kort en pakte de tas snel op, terwijl ze snel en zachtjes 'Bedankt!' mompelde. James glimlachte en streek door zijn haren, iets wat Lily nu heel erg ging irriteren.

'Dan ga ik maar eens,' zei ze en James knikte. 'Ja, ja doe maar...' stotterde hij terwijl hij achteruit liep en tegen de bank botste waar de leerlingen van Griffoendor daarnet nog hadden gezeten. Lily trok haar wenkbrauw op maar knikte en liep de deur uit. Zodra ze op de gang stond zuchtte ze even en ze rolde met haar ogen.

'Wat een sukkel,' mompelde ze maar toch speelde er een vage glimlach over haar gezicht. Deze keer - zonder zijn vrienden en met name _Sirius_ erbij - was hij best wel aardig geweest. Ze nam zich voor niet meer zo tegen hem te katten, maar nu moest ze eerst proberen dat proefwerk te maken, zo goed en zo kwaad als het ging. Ze rende naar de kerkers en denderde de trap af terwijl ze bijna struikelde over de stenen drempeltjes en treden. Ze opende de deur en viel zowat naar binnen, waar Narsissa denderend om moest lachten. Lily wierp Narsissa haar meest vuile blik toe en rende naar haar plek. Ze zei 'Sorry, professor, ik was mijn tas vergeten,' tegen Chimirea en schoof haar stoel aan.

'Pak maar snel een veer, inkt en perkament uit je tas,' zei de professor. Lily knikte braaf en pakte haar tas van de grond. Even haperde ze in haar bewegingen toen ze bedacht dat James hem daarnet ook had vastgehouden maar ze herstelde zich gauw weer.  
'Doe niet zo zielig, je bent niet verliefd,' mompelde ze zachtjes tegen zichzelf.  
'Wat zeg je, ben je _verliefd_?' vroeg de eeuwig irritante Narsissa treiterig. Iedereen lach in een deuk maar professor Chimirea klapte snel in zijn handen waardoor iedereen ineens weer stil was.  
Lily opende haar tas en zag tot haar verbazing een rood/paarsig gekleurd envelopje, met daarop in sierlijke letters: Lily Evans. Nieuwsgierig opende Lily het envelopje terwijl iedereen al aan het proefwerk begon. Ze las:

_Lieve Lily, _

_Zoals je waarschijnlijk wel weet is er rond kerst een tripje naar Zweinsveld geplant, dus ik vroeg me af of je misschien met me mee zou willen gaan, kerst inkopen doen en zo? _

_Liefs van  
James _

_P.S. Ik zag je vanochtend leren dus hieronder staan wat antwoorden voor het proefwerk. Succes ermee en laat het me weten!_

Lily werd eventjes heel warm en zuchtte uitgebreid.  
'Is er wat Lily?' vroeg professor Chimirea die altijd op leek te letten. Lily schudde haar hoofd en pakte haar veer. Misschien werd dit proefwerk wat, en misschien was James niet zo erg al ze had gedacht...

Na het proefwerk liepen Rosie en Lily langzaam naar buiten, ze hadden zo Verzorging van Fabeldieren. Halverwege kwam Elma bij hun lopen met een vrolijke grijns op haar gezicht, maar ze zei niets. Lily en Rosie vroegen ook maar niets, Elma had soms van die vreemde buien en dat wist ze zelf niet eens waardoor het kwam.

"Ik moet even naar het toilet, zeg je het even tegen tegen Prof Staartjes?"zei Rosie ineens en drukte haar tas in Elma haar armen. Voordat ook maar één van de meiden antwoord had kunnen geven was Rosie weggerend en stonden Elma en Lily elkaar verbaasd aan te kijken. Maar daarna haalden ze hun schouders op en liepen verder naar de les, Prof Staartjes zou niet blij zijn als ze te laat kwamen.

"Waar is Rosie?"blafte Prof Staartjes gelijk toen de twee meiden aankwamen en Elma zei:"Ze moest even naar het toilet." Prof Staartjes knikte nu grommend en bleef vervolgens om de vijf minuten vragen waar Rosie bleef. "Naar de wc. gaan duurt geen half uur."blafte ze na een half uur en Lily zuchtte geïrriteerd terwijl Elma al geen antwoord meer gaf.

Het duurde bijna nog een kwartier voordat Rosie terug kwam met blozende wangen en twinkelende ogen. "Waar bleef je zo lang, je hebt toch geen drakenblaas!"blafte Prof Staartjes tegen Rosie die zonder te knipperen terug sprak. "Nee, maar Peeves deed lastig dus ik kon niet snel terug komen."zei ze en haar vriendinnen konden zien dat het niet zo was. "Fijn, ga ben je vriendinnen staan en geef die flubberwurmen te eten."blafte ze weer en Rosie huppelde bijna naar de tafel. "Ik heb Sirius gestrikt."fluisterde ze op zachte toon tegen haar vriendinnen, die haar nu met open mond aanstaarden.

"Dat meen je niet!"riep Lily uit maar dempte toen snel haar stem "Hoe heb je dat gedaan?"vroeg ze toen fluisterend. Elma boog zich dichter naar Rosie toen deze begon te vertellen "Ik heb hem gewoon gezocht en gevraagd, we gaan kerstinkopen doen in Zweinsveld." Even was het stil tussen de meiden maar toen zei Lily "Je bent nog steeds van plan om het te dumpen." Rosie knikte gelijk en zei:"Ja, hij verdient het, de anderen uit zijn groep verdienen het ook."

Ze zweeg even en zei toen "Ik zou jullie bijna vragen die andere twee uitslovers te verleiden en te dumpen, ze verdienen het alle vier." Ineens klonk Elma haar stem er zacht doorheen "Maar wij zijn maar met drie." Dat leek Rosie een beetje uit haar droom te halen, maar al snel vroeg ze "Bedoel je Peter?" Elma knikte en Rosie snoof met een vies gezicht "Die loopt gewoon met hun mee, hij hoort niet écht bij de groep."zei ze toen walgend.

"Oh."zei Elma toen en zag haar kans om onder Rosie haar plan uit te komen vergaan. "En hoe denk je dat te doen?"vroeg Lily, haar leek het wel een grappig plannetje. Een tijdje bleef het stil alsof Rosie aan het nadenken was, maar toen begon ze uiteindelijk toch het grote plan uit te leggen.

"Nou kijk, ik heb Sirius al gestrikt en ik denk dat Remus, Elma leuk vind want als hij naar haar kijkt bloost hij namelijk. Dus dat is niet zo moeilijk, de enige moeilijkheid die gaat komen is denk ik James en Lily. Lily, het is echt duidelijk aan je te zien dat je hem irritant vind. En dat moeten we oplossen, je moet aardiger tegen hem doen. Elma, voordat we naar Zweinsveld gaan geven we ons een make-over, maar daarvoor moet je naar de Griffoendor toren komen."fluisterde Rosie snel en nadat de meiden naar elkaar hadden geknikt gingen ze weer verder met de flubberwurmen.


	4. Chapter 4 Triple dating

4. Triple Dating...

Lily keek naar de resultaten van het toverdrankenproefwerk die in de hal hingen.  
"Zie jij je cijfer staan?" mompelde Rosie naast haar. Lily schudde haar hoofd. Achter haar hoorde ze Pamela kreunen. "Laag cijfer?" vroeg Lily. Pamela knikte. "Een onvoldoende, en ik had nog wel zo hard geleerd!"Lily knikte begrijpend. Pamela kon goed leren, maar in toverdranken kon je haar nou niet bepaald een ster noemen.

"Lily hoe krijg je het voor elkaar!" riep Rosie plots uit. "Wat? Weet je mijn cijfer?"vroeg Lily nieuwsgierig. Rosie knikte, en zei; "Je hebt een goed, en je had niet eens geleerd!" Lily speurde nu ook de rest van het formulier af. Ja hoor, daar stond haar naam.

Lilian Evans, een goed. Lily glimlachte, en haar hand streek langs haar jaszak. Daar zat de brief voor James in. Met een bedankje voor de antwoorden, en een antwoord op zijn vraag.

~*~

James hopte zenuwachtig van zijn ene been, op het andere. Sirius keek hem aan en zuchtte. "Man, doe eens rustig, je bent niet meer zo zenuwachtig geweest nadat Peter bijna aan Anderling had verklapt dat we de sluipwegwijzer hadden!"

Remus keek vanuit zijn vermoeide ogen op. "Waarom maak je je eigenlijk zo druk? Vanwege het waarzeggerij examen?" James lachte schaapachtig. "Je kunt wel merken dat je niet veel vriendinnetje hebt gehad, Remus!" riep Sirius uit. "Maar vertel, wie is de gelukkige?" James beet op zijn nagels. "Tja, nou kijk." Stamelde hij. Nu barstte Sirius in lachen uit. "Kom op, het is maar een meisje, laat me raden, Rosie?"

James glimlachte. "Die zeker niet, ik heb trouwens gehoord dat ze wel wat voor jou voelt!" Sirius keek bedenkelijk dat had ze zelf gezegd in de bibliotheek. Remus keek vanuit zijn boek op. "Het is Lily hé?" Sirius keek verontwaardigd "En je zei gister nog wel tegen mij dat je haar absoluut niet leuk vond!"

"Vind ik ook niet, ik ben aan het oefenen man!"riep James uit en Sirius trok een wenkbrauw op. "Dat ga je toch niet met Lily doen, ze is te aardig daarvoor."zei Remus vanachter een boek alsof hij gelijk doorhad was James van plan was. "En bovendien," piepte Peter er tussendoor met volle mond "je vind haar leuk." Terwijl hij sprak besproeide hij alle jongens met stukjes ketelkoek en die doken met een vies gezicht weg. Alleen Remus was uit de vuurlinie gebleven en las gewoon verder in zijn boek Waarzeggerij.

Terwijl Sirius en James hun gewaden weer schoonveegden legde Remus zijn boek weg en keek naar de jongens. Zijn blik was heel streng en op een toon die Professor Anderling eer aan zou doen vroeg hij "Nou, je doet het niet hé." James keek Remus geïrriteerd aan en zei toen met opeengeklemde kaken "Ik denk dat ik dat zelf heel goed kan beslissen." Remus trok een wenkbrauw op alsof hij dit betwijfelde maar James zag het niet. James keek nu kwaad naar Peter en zei tegen hem "En ik vind haar niet leuk!" Na deze woorden plofte James in een grote stoel waar nog net op tijd een eerstejaars uit had kunnen vluchten.

James zuchtte weer en de drie andere jongens keken naar hem. "Ik vind haar niet leuk, maar ze ziet er wel goed uit."zei James uiteindelijk en de anderen knikten. "Ze is niet meer dat kleine eerstejaartje dat we kenden,"grijnsde Sirius "ze heeft nu zeker meer vorm gekregen." James knikte dromerig maar schudde vervolgens zijn hoofd.

"Ow ja, dat wilde ik jullie nog vragen!"riep Sirius ineens uit en ineens waren alle blikken op Sirius gericht. En niet alleen die van zijn vrienden maar ook die van andere mensen in de leerlingenkamer. "Terug naar jullie bezigheden." commandeerde Sirius en wachtte tot iedereen weer bezig was met waar ze bezig waren geweest.

"Wat moest je nog vragen dan?"vroeg Remus toen Sirius voor zijn doen te lang stil bleef en Sirius keek alsof hij was vergeten wat hij wilde vragen. Maar even later wist hij het weer want op zijn gezicht verscheen een brede grijns. "Ik heb voor de volgende keer dat we naar Zweinstein gaan een date."begon Sirius maar James ging er geïrriteerd doorheen "Wat hebben wij daar nu weer mee te maken." Sirius zuchtte en ging toen verder "Ze wil niet zonder haar vriendinnen naar Zweinsveld." Nu trok Remus een wenkbrauw op en James herhaalde weer "En wat hebben wij daar nu weer mee te maken."

Sirius keek nu geïrriteerd naar James maar ging toen toch verder "Jullie moeten dan mee, dan kunnen we er een driedubbele date van maken." Even wat het stil en geen van de vier jongens bewoog maar uiteindelijk vroeg Peter zacht "Driedubbele, wie gaat er dan niet mee?" Nu keken alle drie de jongens even naar Peter maar toen zei Sirius "Sorry makker, maar die vriendinnen wilden niet met jou uit."

Peter keek heel erg teleurgesteld maar zei toen "Maakt ook niet uit, ik zoek wel iemand anders om mee te gaan." en naar deze woorden stond hij op en liep de leerlingenkamer uit. Remus keek hem na maar Sirius zei al snel "Maar je maar niet druk, hij redt het wel." Remus leek even te twijfelen maar toen haalde hij zijn schouders op.

"En met wie gaan we uit?"vroeg James terwijl hij naar Sirius toe leunde die ineens een brede grijns op zijn gezicht had. "Jij, mijn vriend, hebt een date met Lily."zei Sirius nog steeds met de grijns op zijn gezicht en James viel van schrik uit de stoel. "Je maakt een grapje!"riep hij uit terwijl hij weer overeind sprong, maar Sirius schudde zijn hoofd. Remus keek met grote ogen naar Sirius en vroeg toen "Met wie heb jij dan een date, Elma of Rosie?" Sirius zijn grijns werd zo mogelijk nog breder en hij zei bijna trots "Met Rosie."

"Wat is er met Rosie?"klonk het ineens vanuit de ingang van de leerlingenkamer en de jongens keken verschrikt om. Rosie was zojuist de leerlingenkamer binnen gestapt en werd nu gevolgd door Lily en Elma. "Hey, Ravenklauwers horen niet hier!"riep James uit en sprong uit de stoel waar hij juist net weer in zat. Daardoor had Sirius niet de kans om Rosie te antwoorden, waar hij ergens wel blij om leek. James liep nu naar Elma toe en begon haar weer naar de uitgang van de leerlingenkamer te trekken. Maar al snel werd hij tegen gehouden door een hand die op zijn arm werd gelegd.

"Maar James we moeten ons toch mooi maken voor onze date morgen."klonk de stem van Lily zacht en James sprong opzij alsof hij onder stroom stond. Hij keek Lily nu aan, die hem recht aankeek met grote ogen. "We willen er niet als vogelverschrikkers uitzien, doei."zei Lily glimlachend en trok toen haar vriendinnen mee naar de meisjesslaapzaal.

~*~

"Lily, hoe deed je dat, hij was helemaal verbaasd!"riep Rosie uit zodra ze buiten gehoorafstand waren van de jongens. Lily grijnsde en liep zwierend met haar heupen door de slaapzaal "De verleidelijke Lily kan alles om wraak te nemen, voor alle gebroken harten op Zweinstein."zei ze op hese toon. Elma giechelde achter haar hand en probeerde net zo te lopen als Lily maar struikelde over haar eigen voeten. "Elma is duidelijk nog geen verleidster."lachte Rosie en hees Elma weer overeind.

"Tuurlijk niet, dat is alleen Lily."zei Lily met haar neus in de lucht en op dat moment struikelde ook zij over haar voeten en viel languit op de grond. "Oké, ik kan wel wat verbetering gebruiken."lachte Lily met haar neus nog steeds in het dikke tapijt.

'Watch and learn, lady's,' zei Rosie op een aanstellerig hoog toontje. Ze had een wijde spijkerbroek en een topje aangetrokken en liep met zwaaiende heupen door de kamer. Aan het einde van de kamer draaide ze een rondje. Daarna bleef ze stil staan.

'Wow,' zei Elma onder de indruk. 'Dat was echt... echt... heel verleidelijk.' Ze floot tussen haar tanden door en Rosie maakte een buiging. Daarna snelde ze naar haar nachtkastje, waar ze een doosje met een slotje uithaalde. Ze opende een paar knoopjes van haar truitjes en viste een sleutel van een kettinkje dat om haar hals hing.

'Hebbes!' riep ze triomfantelijk uit en ze deed de sleutel in het slotje. Er klonk een zacht klikje en het dekseltje sprong van het doosje af. 'Ik heb hem magisch vergroot,' legde Rosie uit, terwijl ze de inhoud van het doosje liet zien.

Lily en Elma hielden hun adem in. In het doosje zaten pincetjes, oogpotloden, lippenstiften, mascara's, oogschaduw, rouge, nagellak, harsstrips en allerlei sieraden.  
'Jeetje mina, hoe kom je hier aan?' mompelde Lily terwijl ze onzeker een schattig kettinkje probeerde. Rosie keek naar het kettinkje en schudde bedenkelijk haar hoofd.  
'Het staat je niet,' zei ze eerlijk.

'Rosie, draai er nou niet om heen!' drong Lily aan. Rosie zuchtte en ging bij hen zitten.  
'Oké. Ik heb dit al sinds mijn vierde. Ik pikte steeds wat van mijn zusjes, en oefende op mezelf... - nee Elma, lach niet. Ik kan toevallig mensen wel meesterlijk opmaken, hoor!' zei ze met een stalen gezicht. Elma giechelde en Lily had ook moeite om niet te lachen. Rosie zuchtte en pakte het kistje.  
'Goed, als jullie me niet geloven zal ik een demonstratie geven op Elma,' zei ze bloedserieus. Elma keek een tikkeltje benauwd en probeerde een goede smoes te vinden.

'Maar, maar ik heb er geen kleren bij!' riep ze wanhopig uit. Rosie glimlachte en haalde een koffer onder haar bed vandaan, die ze opende met hetzelfde sleuteltje.  
'Kijk maar wat je morgen aan wilt,' zei ze tegen Lily en Elma, 'en dan is het tijd voor de metamorfose!'

Aan het eind van de avond hadden de meiden een hoop gegiecheld en gekletst. Ze hadden van alles en nog wat geprobeerd, en uit eindelijk hadden ze allemaal gevonden wat ze wilden.

Lily had een schattig, felgroene jurk aan, die haar lekker warm hield. Haar haren hingen los over haar schouders en Rosie had haar een spoedcursus 'op-hoge-hakjes-lopen' bijgebracht. Nu kon ze wiegen met haar heupen op de gevaarlijk dunne hakjes.

'Ik zie er uit als een slet!' riep ze uit toen ze zichzelf weer in de spiegel bekeek. Rosie grinnikte.  
'Wedden dat James binnen een kwartier door de knieen gaat? Je ziet er geweldig uit!' Lily bleef twijfelen, in tegenstelling tot Elma die helemaal in de wolken was met haar nieuwe outfit.

Elma was een stevig meisje, dat er vrij gewoontjes uit zag. Nu zag ze er echter uit als een spetter, met een wijduitlopende spijkerbroek met een ketting eraan. Ze had een truitje aan met uiteenlopende mouwen en haar haren zaten in een soort knot. Ze omhelsde Rosie en fluisterde blij: 'Nu zie ik er voor een keer bijna even mooi uit als jij en Lily.'

Maar niemand was zo in de wolken als Rosie. Ze had een minirokje aan met hoge laarzen en een blousje met een topje er onder. Ze zag er geweldig uit.

'Kom, darhling,' oefende ze tegen Lily en Elma, 'laten wij de bosjes in duiken!' De meiden schoten in een hysterische lachbui, maar Lily keek toch een beetje onzeker. Wilde ze dit eigenlijk wel? Vandaag was James wel heel lief tegen haar geweest...

'Ach nonsens,' mompelde ze tegen zichzelf, 'hij is een arrogante sukkel die nodig op zijn nummer gezet moet worden. Hij is net zo raar als Sneep.' Die woorden kalmeerde haar gek genoeg een beetje, in ieder geval genoeg om die avond als een blok in slaap te kunnen vallen...

~*~

De volgende ochtend stond James vroeg op, vroeger zelfs dan Remus en Sirius, maar gek genoeg zat hij toch niet als eerste in de leerlingenkamer. Peter zat er ook al.

Toen James binnen kwam keek Peter even geschrokken op, maar hij ging weer gewoon zitten toen hij zag dat het enkel James was.  
'Hoi,' zei Peter zonder enige interesse in James. James nam plek op de stoel naast hem, en keek hem aan vol medelijden. Hij snapte wel waarom geen van de meiden met hem uit had gewild, maar toch, zoals hij daar nu zat...  
'Nog iemand gevonden?' vroeg James met een hevig schuldgevoel. Peter keek hem heel kil aan, en draaide zich toen weer van hem weg.

'Nee, de meisjes staan niet echt te springen om met mij uit te gaan he?' zei hij op een verwijtende toon. James staarde naar de grond en wist niets te zeggen. Peter had wel gelijk, de meisjes stonden niet echt te springen om met _hem_ uit te gaan. Hij hoorde op de een of andere manier toch niet echt bij het groepje, hij was slechts een soort kneusje wat erbij liep. Tot nu toe had het geleken als of dat hem koud liet, maar James merkte dat Peter het zich echt heel erg aantrok. Hij aarzelde eventjes en zei toen: 'Heb je... Heb je Amelia Bones al geprobeerd?' Peter keek hem vol woede aan. James zag hoe Peter's ogen vochtig werden, vol schoten met tranen van woede.

'Denk je dat ik zo laag ga zakken?!' schreeuwde Peter terwijl hij opsprong uit zijn stoel. 'Amelia Bones? Dat lelijke, dikke kind dat het altijd voor de zwakkere stumperd op neemt, voor _mij_ dus? Mooi niet! Ik ga nog liever dood!' Nu werd het James te veel.  
'Goed, dan niet, blijf dan de hele dag maar zitten kniezen hier. Heel veel plezier ermee!' schreeuwde hij en hij stampte de trap naar de jongens slaapzaal weer op.

~*~

"Lilly, word wakker."zei Rosie terwijl ze aan Lilly schudde. Lilly schoot nu overeind waardoor Elma, die naast haar lag te slapen, uit het bed viel. "Wat is er?"vroeg Lilly slaperig terwijl ze naar Rosie keek die eruit zag alsof ze elk moment in lachen kon uitbarsten. Elma kwam nu ook overeind en barste in lachen uit toen ze naar Lilly keek. "Wat is er nou?"eiste Lilly en Rosie hield nu een spiegel voor Lilly haar gezicht.

Een gil weerklonk door de hele toren en Lilly riep uit "Daarom heb ik een hekel aan make-up!" De andere meiden lachten nu nog harder en Lilly keek heel erg verontwaardigd. Haar hele gezicht was een smeerboel van make-up geworden doordat ze in slaap was gevallen terwijl het nog steeds op haar gezicht zat. Rode lippenstift was over haar hele wang gesmeerd, de mascara zat onder haar ogen en op haar voorhoofd zat de groene oogschaduw.

"Hoe krijg ik dat er ooit af!"riep Lilly uit en sprong uit het bed. Ze droeg bijna nooit make-up en had er daardoor heel erg weinig verstand van. Zenuwachtig begon Lilly door de kamer heen te ijsberen "Zo kan ik niet over straat!"riep ze uit terwijl ze een hand door haar haren haalde. Dat stond ook helemaal overeind door de gel die Rosie erin had gespoten. Maar daarin was ze niet de enige hetzelfde gold ook voor Elma, wiens haar nu los was uit de knot.

"Blijf dan staan dan haal ik het eraf!"riep Rosie uit en Lilly bleef ineens staan waardoor Rosie bijna tegen haar aanliep. Met een simpele spreuk haalde Rosie de make-up eraf en Lilly begon snel haar haren te borstelen. "We mogen niet te laat komen."mompelde ze terwijl ze weer op het bed ging zitten en de hakkenschoenen aandeed. Rosie maakte snel Elma op en vervolgens Lilly, zelf was ze al helemaal klaar.

Lilly bekeek zichzelf nog even in de spiegel en sprak een anti kreuk spreuk op haar jurk uit en vervolgens ook op die van Elma. Er hadden allemaal kreuken in gezeten doordat ze erin hadden geslapen, maar dat was al snel opgelost.

"Zijn we klaar om net zo te worden als hun?"vroeg Elma met een schim van angst in het stem maar de andere twee meiden knikten. "Maar we moeten wel plezier hebben!"riep Rosie strijdlustig en nu knikten Elma en Lilly gelijk. Daarna barsten de meiden uit in een giechelbui, maar daarna liepen ze arm in arm liepen de 3 meisjes de trap af naar de hal. Daar stonden James, Sirius en Remus al te wachten. Sirius boog charmant voor Rosie, en stak zijn arm uit. Rosie giechelde, en stak haar arm door de zijne. Remus volgde twijfelend Sirius voorbeeld. Alleen James nog. De 2 keken elkaar even aan, maar toen nam Lilly zelf het besluit. Ze boog zo haar arm, dat James de zijne er wel in moest steken. Achterelkaar aanhobbelt liepen de 3 stelletjes naar buiten, op weg naar Zweinsveld.

"Zullen we naar de Drie Bezemstelen gaan?" stelde James voor. Sirius keek naar Rosie. "Wat vind jij, Rosepoos?" Rosie trok een wenkbrauw op, en achter haar hoorde ze Elma giechelen. Sirius bleef echter heel kalm, en wachtte op antwoord. "Eh ja, is goed!" knikte Rosie.

"Zes boter bier graag!" zei James luid toen hij eenmaal over de drempel stapte. Lilly keek hem aan. Wat een uitslover! Madame Rosemerta glimlachte vriendelijk naar het stel, en liep naar de kelder. "Waar is er nog plek?" Remus speurde de tafeltjes af. James wees naar een tafeltje, met een kapotte kandelaar, en een tafelkleed dat bijna van het tafeltje af viel.. Sirius kreunde "Als het echt daar moet."

"Ja toe nou, we hebben het ijskoud."zei Rosie en leunde dicht tegen Sirius aan alsof ze daardoor weer warm zou worden. Elma grijnsde breed en zei geen woord terwijl Lilly, James aankeek met grote ogen. "Kom op het maakt toch niet zoveel uit?"zei James uiteindelijk tegen Sirius die zijn schouders ophaalde en naar het tafeltje begon te lopen. Uiteindelijk zaten ze aan het tafeltje en Rosie kroop dicht tegen Sirius aan die breed grijnzend een arm om haar heen sloeg. Remus zuchtte en schudde zijn hoofd, dat stomme spelletje dat Sirius altijd speelde maar hij kreeg het altijd voor elkaar dat de rest van het groepje meedeed.

Even later kwam Madame Rosemerta al aan met het warme boterbier en het groep nam voorzichtig een slokje. "Ik heb mijn tong verbrand!"riep Lily ineens uit en wapperde met haar hand naar haar mond. "Laat eens zien."zei James en leunde naar Lilly toe maar die duwde hem weg. "Ben je nou helemaal, je kunt niet maar zo in mijn mond kijken!"riep ze verontwaardigd uit terwijl Sirius en Rosie helemaal in een deuk lagen.

Alleen Elma en Remus zeiden weinig zij zaten een beetje verlegen naast elkaar, maar ze moesten wel lachen toen Lily, James probeerde te slaan omdat hij nog steeds in haar mond wilde kijken. "Houd je nou op, het is niet dodelijk!"riep Lilly uit terwijl ze naar James sloeg, die lachend wegdook.

Elma glimlachte, en keek veelbetekend naar Remus, die lief terug lachte. Elma bloosde, en wende haar hoofd snel af. James probeerde nog steeds dichterbij te komen, wat Lily absoluut niet toe liet.  
Na nog een tijdje gelachen te hebben, stelde Sirius voor om te kijken of de boterbier al een beetje was afgekoeld. Rosie knikte om het hardst, en hoopte hevig dat Sirius zijn tong zou verbranden. Sirius dronk het halve flesje in een teug leeg, zette hem weer neer, en liet een harde boer. James& Remus lachten, maar Rosie trok hem net iets te hard aan zijn oor.

Nu gierden de meisjes het opnieuw uit. Geërgerd draaide een man die een tafeltje verderop zat zich om. "Kan het ook wat stiller?" vroeg hij nors. Sirius knikte braaf, en deed zijn armen met een zucht over elkaar. Hij probeerde een serieus gezicht te trekken, wat niet erg goed lukte, omdat de meisjes niet op konden houden met giechelen. De man keek nog even naar het stel, maar draaide zich toen om, om vervolgens nog een pompoensap te bestellen. De andere dronken nu ook hun boterbiertje op, en bleven nog even gezellig na kletsen.

James was behoorlijk in zijn sas, en probeerde met de lege flesjes te jongleren, wat aardig lukte, tot hij er een met een luide knal op de vloer liet vallen. Een aantal mensen draaide zich om, waaronder dezelfde man als daarvoor. "Ik dacht dat ik had gevraagd of het stiller kon zijn? Ik ben een stukje voor Heks&Haard aan het schrijven!" snauwde hij. "Zullen we maar gaan? Stelde Lilly zachtjes voor. De jongen knikte, en arm in arm liep de groep weer naar buiten.

Elma grinnikte luid wanneer ze op straat stonden.  
''Wat een zuurpruim, dat artikel in de Heks en Haard ging vast over zijn nominatie voor de grootste Bullebak!'' De jongens en de twee andere meiden lachtten en liepen gezamelijk een beetje rond, totdat Lupos stilstond. De anderen keken hem verbaast aan, maar Lupos glimlachte alleen. Hij toverde een fototoestel tevoorschijn - en voor ze het wisten stonden ze alle zes op de foto. Lupos had namelijk het toestel laten zweven en laten klikken toen ze heel goed stonden.

''Als bewijs,'' grinnikte hij, en borg zijn toestel weer op. James keek even naar Lily. Hoe was het zo gekomen? Hij glimlachte toen Lily naar hem keek.  
''Is er wat?'' vroeg ze wantrouwend.  
''Nee - niks, je ziet er alleen prachtig uit.'' James werd rood, maar Lily nog erger. Ze bloosde terwijl Elma en Rosie nog meer begonnen te giechelen dan ervoor. Sirius sloeg grijnzend op James rug en stak zijn duim op. Lupos grijnsde ook en gaf hem een plagende duw.

''En waar wouden de meiden nu heen?'' vroeg Sirius als eerst, met een plezierige schittering in zijn ogen. Rosie stak haar tong uit en haalde tegelijk haar schouders op. Ook de andere twee meiden wisten niks.  
''Ik weet wel wat,'' zei Sirius mysterieus.

''Waarom nou weer naar het Krijsende Krot?'' vroeg Rosie verbaast. Sirius grinnikte en stak zijn arm door die van Rosie.  
''Omdat dat heel romantisch is, jullie zijn hartstikke bang, en wij beschermen jullie.'' Sirius leek in zijn nopjes te zijn. De meiden giechelden nerveus en Elma drukte zich hopeloos tegen Lupos aan.  
''Bescherm me!'' riep ze overdreven. Rosie en Lily barstten in lachen uit, maar drukten zichzelf ook tegen hun 'partners' aan.  
James stond een beetje ongemakkelijk voor Lily, wat Sirius al voorzien had.

''Excuseert u mij, Rosie,'' zei hij met een hoffelijke buiging. Hij sloop achter James en gaf hem een duw. James viel tegen Lily aan die hem opving. Even keken ze elkaar doordringend in de ogen aan, maar wenden hun ogen snel af.  
''Sorry,'' mompelde James een klein beetje verlegen.  
''Geeft niks,'' gaf Lily als antwoord. Ze glimlachte nu en James deed al een stuk minder zenuwachtig. Sirius lachtte en liep zelfverzekerd terug naar Rosie.

''Zeg jongens, moeten we de meiden niet nog een cadeau geven?'' Hij knipoogde en Lupos en James keken naar Elma en Lily, en knikten dan. Elma, Rosie en Lily staken hun arm weer door die van de jongens. Twee aan twee liepen ze zwijgend bij het Krijsende Krot vandaan. De meiden giechelden niet meer, de jongens deden geen moeite meer grapjes te maken.

''Dit was en is een leukere dag dan ik me had voorgesteld,'' hakkelde James uiteindelijk, de stilte verbrekend.  
''Ik ook,'' bekende Lily, en hun vrienden riepen als één ook ''Ik ook!''.

'Maar, hij is nog niet afgelopen,' zei Sirius vrolijk toen er even een pijnlijke stilte viel. De anderen knikten en zo liepen de zes verder van het Krijsende Krot vandaan.

'Wat willen jullie hebben?' vroeg Sirius toen ze weer in het winkel gedeelte van Zweinsveld waren. De meisjes giechelden zenuwachtig en haalden allemaal hun schouders op, ze wisten zo snel niets te bedenken.

'Ik weet wel wat,' zei Remus plotseling. Niemand had het van hem verwacht, en Sirius stak even zijn duim naar Remus op. Remus glimlachtte vaagjes en droeg de meisjes op eventjes te wachten. Rosie trok Elma en Lily meteen mee naar een winkel waar ze ''gave spulletjes'' zag, maar Lily had meteen door dat het er haar enkel om ging om even te kletsen zonder dat de jongens het hoorden.  
'Hoe vinden jullie het gaan?' vroeg ze met glinsterende ogen. Lily zuchtte en Elma bloosde.

'Ik weet niet, Remus is zou aardig,' zei Elma terwijl ze nog dieper bloosde onder de priemende blik van Rosie. Rosie opende haar mond om iets te zeggen, maar Lily stak afwerend haar hand op.  
'Even wachten Rosie,' zei Lily en ze zuchtte diep. 'Ik vind dat Elma gelijk heeft, de jongens zijn... gewoon heel aardig en... geef toe dat jij Sirius toch ook wel leuk vind!' Rosie schudde overtuigd haar hoofd, maar Lily zag dat ze een gevoelige snaar van Rosie geraakt had - Rosie was nou eenmaal ook heel erg snel verliefd. Elma zuchtte opgelucht omdat ze wist dat Lily aan haar kant stond, maar Lily was niet zo opgelucht.

Ze was nerveus en bang dat ze toch echte gevoelens had voor James, dat was toch helemaal niet het plan geweest? Elma en Rosie leken niet zo van slag, maar Lily wist dat Rosie aan haar buitenkant nooit iets verraadde, ze kropte haar verdriet en woede altijd op en kon daar door enorme uitbarstingen hebben die veel mensen af schrok.

'Zullen we nog even naar de spulletjes in de winkel kijken?' vroeg Elma op precies het juiste moment toen er weer een gespannen stilte leek te gaan vallen. De andere meisjes knikten en wilden zich omdraaien om de winkel in te gaan, toen ze de jongens hoorde. Ze draaiden zich om en Rosie zette direct haar filmsterren-lach op, die geen enkele jongen weerstaan kon.

'Wat hebben jullie?' vroeg ze nieuwsgierig en ze liep op de jongens af. Ze was duidelijk de meest uitdagende van de groep; Lily en Elma sukkelden er eigenlijk alleen maar voor de ''sier'' bij.  
'Kom het maar halen!' zei Sirius op een plagerige toon en hij hield een prachtig ingepakt pakketje boven zijn hoofd. Rosie rende er uitgelaten lachend op af en Lily en Elma probeerde hetzelfde te doen, tot Elma op haar hakjes uitgleed en Lily en Rosie mee trok. De meisjes lagen even heel stil op de grond maar toen sprongen Lily en Elma snel op, en rilde van de plotselinge kou die de sneeuw hun had gegeven.

'Brr,' rilde Elma en ze ging snel bij Remus staan, die een beetje verlegen zijn arm om haar heen sloeg. Elma keek hem glimlachend aan en drukte zich nog wat dichter tegen hem. Lily ging naast James staan, maar Rosie kwam gek genoeg niet overeind.

'Rosie, kom nou,' zeurde Lily toen Rosie bleef liggen. Sirius knielde bezorgd naast Rosie neer, en kietelde haar in haar nek. Ze reageerde niet. Snel tilde hij Rosie op en hij gebaarde met zijn hoofd naar een restaurantje waar je wat kon eten. Iedereen liep bezorgd achter Sirius met Rosie in zijn armen aan, maar enkel Lily zag dat Rosie stiekem naar haar knipoogde en daarna haar ogen weer sloot.  
Even later had Sirius, Rosie weer ''bijgebracht'' en zaten ze met hun zessen om een klein tafeltje, waardoor ze heel erg tegen elkaar aan gedrukt zaten.

'Willen jullie je cadeautje al?' klonk het uit Sirius mond en hij knipoogde stralend naar Rosie. De meisjes knikte lachend en de jongens overhandigden nu de cadeautjes. Ze trokken voorzichtig de lintjes af en hielden hun adem in, terwijl er voor elk een kettinkje met een prachtig Roosje aanzat.  
'Bij je stemming verandert het van kleur,' vertelde Sirius terwijl hij het kettinkje bij Rosie om deed. Bij elk meisje kleurde het kettinkje fel roze.

'Wat zou dat betekenen?' vroeg James aan Sirius terwijl de meisjes de kettinkjes bewonderden.  
'Ze zijn verliefd,' antwoordde Sirius zeker van zichzelf en hij knipoogde naar James en Remus.

Maar Lily had hem gehoord en keek hem nu met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan, "Ik dacht dat roze voor genegenheid was, en rood voor liefde."zei ze met een vuur in haar ogen. Sirius kreeg blosje op zijn wangen , maar al snel waren die weer verdwenen.

"Hoe weet jij dat nu weer?"vroeg hij want hij had duidelijk niet verwacht dat Lily dit zou weten en had met die ontwetenheid willen spelen. "Ik heb me zus er vorig jaar één met kerst gegeven, daar zat de uitleg nog bij."zei Lily met een glimlach om haar lippen en Sirius staarde haar een moment lang alleen maar aan.

Hij deed zijn mond weer open om iets te zeggen maar James ging er tussendoor "Je zus, sinds wanneer heb jij een zus?" Lily zuchte, dit begon een rare situatie te worden. "Al heel lang James."zei Lily terwijl ze besloot het simpel te houden voor de groep. "Waarom wist ik dat niet?"vroeg James weer en Lily keek hem aan. "Je hoeft lang niet alles te weten."zei ze toen langzaam en hees, terug vallend in de rol van verleidster.

Ze knipoogde naar de andere twee meiden en boog zich toen zo dicht naar James toe dat de anderen niet konden horen wat ze tegen hem zei. "Je vraagt je toch ook wel af waarom ik je briefje niet beantwoord heb."  
James werd op slag vuurrood en de anderen begrepen er niets van omdat ze natuurlijk niet van het briefje wisten. "Dat wil ik inderdaad weten."zei James toen en trok Lily mee een eindje bij de anderen vandaan. Dat hij daarbij iemand omver liep leek hem niet eens te kunnen deren.

"Waarom heb je mijn briefje niet beantwoord?"vroeg James toen hij zeker was dat de anderen hem niet meer konden horen. Nu was het Lily haar beurt om te aarzelen. De waarheid was dat ze het antwoord al geschreven had, maar dat ze hem niet gegeven had door Rosie haar plan om de jongens te dumpen. Maar dat kon ze moeilijk tegen James zeggen, daarom glimlachte ze aarzelend tegen hem terwijl ze probeerde te verzinnen wat ze tegen hem zou zeggen.

"Rosie had het al geregeld en bovendien zou het raar lijken als ik plots naar je toe zou lopen in de gangen terwijl iedereen weet dat we elkaar niet mogen. Al lijkt het natuurlijk ook raar dat we nu samen hier zijn, maar ik heb de hoop dat niemand van school ons zou zien."ratelde Lilly omdat ze zich zeer ongemakkelijk begon te voelen. "Laten we maar terug gaan naar de anderen voordat die dingen beginnen te denken die ze beter niet kunnen denken." zei ze daarna snel en trok James terug naar de anderen.

Die keken hun nu al suggerend aan en Lily werd gelijk knalrood wat de anderen alleen maar meer lied vermoeden. "Ik denk dat het tijd is om terug te gaan naar Zweinstein."zeiden Elma en Remus ineens tegelijk en het zestal barste in lachen uit.

Langzaam liepen ze terug naar de plek waar de koetsen op hun wachten en stapten in. De koetsen gingen niet zo snel en het groepje bracht hun tijd zwijgend door. En deze keer wat het geen gespannen stilte, het was een aangename stilte die geen van de groep leek te willen verbreken.  
Elma was in slaap gevallen tegen Remus zijn schouder en snurkte nu zachtjes terwij haar ketting nu een zachte blauwe kleur had, de kleur van rust.


	5. Chapter 5 Weird situations

**5. Weird Situations.**

James, Sirius en James zaten allemaal in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor en waren druk aan het leren voor hun slijmballen. Tenminste dat was het idee geweest, zoals gewoonlijk konden Sirius en James beiden hun aandacht er niet bij houden en zaten om de vijf minuten te zeuren of Remus al klaar was met leren.  
Maar telkens gaf Remus hun weer hetzelfde antwoord, hij wilde geen enkele onvoldoende halen voor de testen en als de anderen dat wel wilden stopten ze toch gewoon met leren. Remus zou ze niet tegen houden, maar die woorden zorgden ervoor dat ze telkens toch weer een paar bladzijdes gingen lezen. Voordat ze weer begonnen te zeuren. Remus vond het irritant, maar hij kon er toch niets aan doen. Alsof de andere jongens naar hem zouden luisteren. En hij had wel belangrijkere dingen aan zijn hoofd dan James en Sirius zover te krijgen dat ze gingen leren!  
''Studeren, studeren!'' riep James. ''Ik wil niet meer studeren!'' Lupos zuchtte en schudde zijn hoofd.  
''Je weet dat het moet, neem anders even een kwartiertje pauze!'' James leunde achterover terwijl hij bij het knapperende handvuur zijn pijnlijke handen verwarmde.  
''Waar is dit voor nodig? Wat maakt het uit als je geen goede score hebt?'' mompelde hij.  
''Dan kan je geen goed werk vinden,'' zei Lupos waarschuwend. James kreunde en keek hulp-vragend naar Sirius.  
''Help mee hem te overtuigen! Dit is gekkenwerk!'' Sirius grinnikte en knipoogde naar Lupos.  
''Ik denk dat professor Lupos gelijk geeft,'' zei hij ernstig, met een verdraaide officiële stem. Lupos rolde met zijn ogen en boog zich over zijn boeken.  
''Als jullie nu niet studeren krijgen jullie er laten spijt van - vertrouw me,'' hoorde je zijn stem klinken, terwijl hij nog steeds voorover gebogen zat.

De jongens zuchten, Remus overtuigen was een onmogelijk iets. Maar daar dachten ze even later ook niet meer aan, want Peter kwam dat leerlingenkamer binnen gevallen. James en Sirius liepen naar hem toe terwijl Peter zelf moeizaam weer overeind krabbelde. Nu keek ook Remus even op van zijn boeken, maar keek als snel weer terug het was niets bijzonders. "Sneep heeft de vloek van beetjesplak op mij gebruikt,"piepte Peter hijgende en op James en Sirius hun gezichten verschenen gemene grijnzen.  
"We zoeken hem wel!"riepen ze tegelijk uit en snelden de leerlingen kamer uit zonder Peter van de vloek af te helpen. "Jongens help me eerst!"riep hij ze achterna maar viel vervolgens weer om. De jongens kwamen niet terug, ze waren allang blij dat ze onder het studeren uit konden komen en Remus keek niet eens van zijn boeken op.  
"Ik help je wel!"riep een vrolijke stem en er kwam een jongen met bruin haar aansneller, Arend Erger. "Nee,"riep Peter uit "ik wil niet dat jij mij helpt!" Maar Arend trok zich er niets van aan en riep de tegenspreuk terwijl hij met zijn toverstok wapperde. Even later klonk er een explosie en toe de rook opgetrokken was keek iedereen in de leerlingenkamer geschokt naar Peter zijn benen. Zijn voeten waren wortels geworden en hij zat nu vast gegroeid in de grond!  
"Jij kluns!"riep Peter met een vuurrood hoofd terwijl Arend mompeld zijn excusus aanbood en vervolgens wegrende om Madame Plijster te halen. "Remus, Remus help me!"riep Peter nu tegen Remus die door de explosie wel van zijn boeken op had gekeken. Hij keek nu naar Peter met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen maar zei een tijdlang niets. "Daar kan ik je niet mee helpen."zei hij uiteindelijk en draaide zich weer naar zijn boeken toe. "Remus, ik ben belangrijker dan boeken!"riep Peter maar Remus keek niet meer op van zijn boeken.  
Niet zo lang daarna kwam Madame Plijster aangesneld, ze was aan het mopperen tegen Arend die eruit zag alsof hij ging huilen maar toen ze Peter zag was Arend als snel vergeten. Met een simpele spreuk zaagde ze hem uit de vloer en liet hem vervolgens voor haar uit zweven naar de ziekenzaal. Remus mompelde wat en greep het volgende boek dat hij wilde gaan leren. Maar ineens verstijfde hij in zijn bewegingen, hij had ineens door wat er was gebeurd en wat Sirius en James van plan waren. Dat konden ze niet zomaar doen, hij zou ze tegen moeten houden. Maar ze eest moeten vinden om dat voor elkaar te kunnen krijgen.  
Hij sprong overeind en rende naar de uitgang van de leerlingen kamer, daarbij stapte hij bijna in het gat dat door Peter was achtergelaten. Maar dat leek hij niet eens te merken, hij rende door de gangen heen. Trappen op en trappen af, om zich heen kijkend en beseffend dat hij de sluipwegwijzer mee had moeten nemen. Hij kon de jongens niet vinden en werd ook nog een paar keer bijna betrapt door Stoffer die met een zeer kwade blik door het kasteel liep.  
"Waar kunnen ze toch zijn!"mompelde Remus en sloeg een hoek om, waar hij bijna gelijk tegen iemand aanliep. "Auw,"klonk het terwijl Remus probeerde zijn evenwicht te houden en van schrik zijn ogen dicht had geknepen "je kon ook gewoon hallo zeggen." Verward deed Remus zijn ogen open en zag even niet, toen had hij het gezond verstand om naar beneden te kijken en zag Elma op de grond zitten.  
"Sorry Elma, ik had je niet gezien!"riep Remus uit terwijl hij een hand naar haar uitstak. "Dat had ik al door."zei Elma lachend terwijl ze de hand aanpakte en zich door Remus overeind liet helpen. Een moment lang stonden ze zwijgend tegenover elkaar, maar toen schrokken ze beiden op van een stem die heel hard riep: "Blijf staan Potter!"  
"Oh jee!"riep Elma uit en Remus vroeg gelijk "Wat is er aan de hand?" Elma leek te aarzelen maar zei toen uiteindelijk "Lily betrapte Sirius en James dat ze Severus wilden vervloeken bij de biebliotheek en rent nu achter hem aan met een dwijl." Remus leek totaal verward en snapte er werkelijk niets van "Een dwijl?"vroeg hij daarom uiteindelijk weer en Elma knikte zo hard met haar hoofd dat haar haren alle kanten op vlogen. "Dat was het eerste wat ze in haar handen kreeg en ze probeerd hem er nu mee te slaan."zei Elma toen alsof het een groot geheim was. "Waarom houden Rosie en Sirius haar niet tegen?"vroeg Remus bijna gelijk en Elma trok een gezicht die boekdelen sprak.

Remus grinnikte en stak afwerend zijn handen op.  
'Laat maar zitten, ik weet genoeg!' riep hij lachend uit. Elma lachtte ook, maar daarna viel er weer een stilte die een beetje gespannen was. Allebei keken ze elkaar eventjes verlegen aan en keken daarna meteen blozend naar de grond. Remus schraapte daarna zijn keel en zei een beetje schor: 'Zullen we eh... even een stukje gaan wandelen ofzo...?' Elma knikte en stak haar arm door die van Remus. Ze liepen een aantal trappen af, en toen het ijs eenmaal gebroken was dachten ze niet meer aan die arme James die door Lily achtervolgd werd met een dwijl...  
Toen ze voor de Grote Deur in de Hal stonden, toverde Remus snel twee mantels en dassen tevoorschijn, die ze snel aantrokken. Van studeren kwam de volgende paar uur niets terecht...

Na een aantal uur kwamen Remus en Elma weer binnen, met hoog rode wangen van de kou maar ook van het lachen met elkaar. Elma's hart kromp in een als ze er aan dacht dat Rosie de jongens eigenlijk nog steeds wilde dumpen; zij vond Remus wel heel leuk maar tegen Rosie was ze zeker niet opgewassen, en ze wist niet of Lily genoeg macht had om het tegen Rosie op te nemen. Ze zuchtte een keertje diep.  
'Is er wat?' vroeg Remus bezorgd en Elma glimlachtte toen ze zag hoe lief Remus haar aan keek. Ze zuchtte nog een keertje maar schudde toen haar hoofd.  
'Ik heb het alleen een beetje koud,' glimlachtte ze naar hem. Remus keek haar glimlachend aan en zei toen: 'Zullen we even naar de keukens gaan? Misschien hebben ze daar wel wat boterbier voor ons!' Elma knikte stralend en nog steeds arm in arm liepen ze wat trappen op en af, sloegen wat gangen in en uit tot ze voor het schilderij met het fruit stonden. Remus keek eventjes om zich heen en kietelde toen de peer die begon te lachen, en daarna schoot het schilderij open.  
'Kom maar,' zei Remus die er al vaak genoeg geweest was met Sirius, James en Peter. Elma klom voorzichtig door het portet gat en liep een beetje verlegen achter Remus aan, die de weg al wist. Hij ging in het midden van de keuken staan en meteen kwam er een groep huiselven op hen af lopen.  
'Wenst u wat meneer?' vroeg een uitzonderlijk lelijk exemplaar met een enorme snottebel aan zijn neus. Remus knikte en glimlachte eventjes naar Elma.  
'Twee boterbier, twee pompoentaartjes en een paar Zweinsteintruffels,' somde hij onbeschaamt op. Elma keek met grote ogen naar Remus en toen naar de Elven die met alles wat ze vroegen ook op kwamen dagen.  
'Moeten we het voor u inpakken meneer?' vroeg de lelijke Elf weer aan Remus. Remus aarzelde eventjes maar knikte toen en even later stonden ze weer buiten het portretgat met een aantal pakjes. Ze liepen naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor waar ze op de stoelen gingen zitten en wat van het eten aten. Eventjes was er een rustige stilte en hoorde je alleen wat gekruimel en gesmak. Daarna stonden ze allebei tegelijk op.  
'Ik moet zo weer gaan studeren,' zei Elma met een spijtig gezicht. Remus schrok eventjes toen hij het woord ''studeren'' hoorde maar knikte toen, ten teken dat hij ook moest haan studeren.  
'We kunnen onze spullen ophalen en eventjes samen naar de bieb gaan,' zei hij na een plotselinge inval. Elma knikte en lachtte zonnig naar hem.  
'Goed idee,' zei ze.  
Remus was in de wolken toen hij zag dat het kettinkje dat Elma nog steeds om haar nek had, nu fel rood gekleurd was.

James rende zo snel als hij kan weg voor Lily die nog steeds verwoed met de dweil zat te zwaaien. Hij wist dat ze heel boos was maar stiekem genoot hij er toch wel van. James had een erg goede conditie maar Lily scheen zich niet van haar stuk te laten brengen. Ze rende net zo hard door. Op een gegeven moment gaf James het op. Hij zakte door zijn knieen en hijgde. Lily kwam er snel aanrennen en wilde hem slaan maar James rolde nog net op tijd opzij. "Ge-genade" hijgde hij.  
Lily's lippen krulden om. "Nou - James, ik vond dat je wel heel erg naar deed tegen Severus"  
"We namen alleen maar wraak!" verdedigde James zich "Hij had Peter vervloekt"  
"Nonsens" zei Lily hoofdschuddend. "Het kan je niks schelen wat er met Peter gebeurde, je vond het alleen een perfect moment om die arme jongen weer te pesten"  
James krabbelde overeind en voelde dat hij rood werd. "Sorry Lily" mompelde hij "Ik - ik ga maar weer studeren." En op een drafje ging hij snel naar de toren van Griffoendor.  
Zuchtend sjokte Lily ook terug. In de toren vond ze Elma met Remus. Ze scheen niet eens te hebben gemerkt dat ze was binnengekomen. Snel trok ze Elma aan haar arm en sleurde haar mee naar een paar lege stoelen. Lily wilde vragen hoe het was maar ze zag dat Elma's kettinkje rood was. Lily grinnikte, maar ze wist dat het een probleem zou vormen tegen Rosie. Zelfs Lily, die James een behoorlijk vervelende jongen vond, wilde hem niet dumpen.

"Ehhhhh Lily"fluisterde Elma"Ik uhh ik wil Remus helemaal niet dumpen".  
"Ik eigenlijk James ook niet"fluisterde Lily terug "Alleen hebben we nog een probleem: Rosie".  
"Hoe kunnen we het haar vertellen?"vroeg Elma.  
"Hoi meisjes hoe is het"zei Rosie die er net aan kwam lopen.  
"Ow ehh goed hoor, heb jij al geleerd?"vroeg Lily om te voorkomen dat ze erover begon.  
"Ow ja ik moet nog leren"zei Elma en stond op.  
"Ik ook"zei Lily en ze liepen samen naar een tafel en begonnen te studeren.  
Rosie bleef daar verbaasd staan maar pakte ook een boek en begon er in te lezen.  
Ze zuchtte, wat een opluchting dat Rosie er niets had over gezegt.  
"Lily Remus heeft me de keukens laten zien, je was toch zo benieuwd wie het eten maken"fluisterde Elma"Het zijn hele rare beesten die alles voor je doen".  
"Zullen we er heen"fluisterde Lily terug.  
"Eerst nog even leren dan gaan we vanavond direct naar het avondeten"fluisterde ze.  
"Okee ik ben benieuwd"fluisterde Lily en verdiepte zich in haar boek.

Het was een hele tijd stil tussen de 3 meiden. Niets kon ze storen zo ijverig waren ze aan het leren. Ze waren op tijd begonnen met leren voor de examens, alleen omdat Lily erop stond. Lily vond dat hoe eerder ze begonnen, hoe eerder ze het wisten en hoe hoger hun score zou zijn. De anderen waren het hier wel mee eens maar na een tijdje begon het leren te vervelen.  
Rosie keek op van haar boek en staarde een moment naar haar horloge. "Het is bijna tijd voor het avondeten."zei ze hardop en nu keek ook Elma op van haar boek. "Mooi, laten we alvast naar de Grote Zaal gaan dan."zei Elma en stond ook op. Ze liep naar een blinde muur toe en stond daar even stil voordat ze zich met een rood hoofd weer omdraaide. "Ik was vergeten dat ik in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor was, niet in die van Ravenklauw."mompelde ze met een rood hoofd en beende nu naar de goede uitgang.  
Rosie liep achter haar aan maar vlak bij de uitgang bleef ze staan, mompelde wat en liep terug naar de tafel waar ze aan hadden gezeten. Lily was nog steeds aan het leren en leek niet eens te hebben gemerkt wat Rosie en Elma hadden gezegd of gedaan. Elma zei dat ze alvast verder zou lopen en Rosie knikte naar haar terwijl ze een gebaar maakte de Elma wel door kon lopen. Een moment lang stond Rosie naar Lily te kijken die niet eens opkeek van het boek totdat Rosie deze uit haar handen trok. "Wat doe je nou!"riep Lily verontwaardigd uit en sprong zo snel overeind dat de stoel omviel.  
"Het is bijna tijd voor het avondeten, laten we naar de grote zaal gaan."zei Rosie en het leek wel alsof Lily haar verontwaardigheid op slag verdween. Samen liepen de meiden naar de Grote Zaal en gingen aan de lange tafel zitten.  
Langzaam drupte de zaal vol en als snel stonden de tafels vol met eten. Iedereen praate druk door elkaar en sommigen schreeuwden zelfs de halve zaal door om met iemand te praten.  
Twijfelend schepte Lily een kippenpootje op haar bord. "Neem niet te veel, anders kunnen we dadelijk niet meer naar de keuken!" waarschuwde Rosie haar. Lily knikte, en speurde de tafel van de Ravenklauwers af. "Waar zit Elma als je haar nodig hebt?" mompelde ze. Rosie keek haar niet begrijpend aan, en fronste. "Wat zei je?" "Dat ik Elma zoek!" riep Lily nu harder.  
Rosie knikte. "Die komt vanzelf wel boven water joh!" Lily knikte twijfelend. Elma had nog nooit het eten overgeslagen. Zeker niet het diner.  
"Zullen we haar zoeken?" Stelde Lily voor, terwijl ze haar stoel weer op z`n plek terug schoof. Rosie knikte, maamr zie niets.  
"We zouden toch al naar de keuken gaan, en zij is de enige van ons die weet waar het is!" Zullen we aan Tamara vragen waar Elma is? Daar gaat Elma toch welleens mee om?" probeerde Lily.  
Rosie knikte verward ze snapte niet hoe Elma zou kunnen weten waar de keukens waren. "Ik geloof van wel… Tamara?" Een slank meisje, met lange zwarte krullen kwam aanlopen. "Riep je?" glimlachte ze. Rosie knikte. "Weet jij waar Elma is?" Tamara trok een ernstig gezicht. "Die ligt op bed, ze zegt dat ze zich niet zo lekker voelt." Lily trok een wenkbrauw op. "Had ze geen honger dan?" Tamara schudde haar hoofd. "Ze zei dat ze nog vol zat van de lunch!" Lily keek verbaasd naar Rosie. "Oké, eh bedankt Tamara!" Rosie keek Lily aan. "Er klopt hier iets niet. Zo juist wou ze nog naar de keuken!"

'Misschien is ze gewoon ziek'. Rosie zakte weer neer op haar stoel en beboterde een sandwich. Maar Lily bleef staan. 'Ik ga' zei ze resoluut.  
'Waar naartoe?' vroeg Rosie met volle mond.  
'Naar Elma natuurlijk!' antwoorde Lily. Ze greep nog snel naar een broodje kip en liep al etend weg naar de leerlingenkamer van Ravenklauw.  
Zenuwachtig mompelde ze het wachtwoord, dat ze had gekregen van Elma om haar eens op te zoeken, en klom naar binnen. Hun leerlingen kamer was tot Lily's opluchting verlaten, want ze wilde niet gezien worden, en snel glipte ze naar Elma's slaapzaal.  
Maar daar was Elma niet, de hele slaapzaal was totaal leeg. Zou ze toch nog naar de lunch zijn gegaan, vroeg Lily zich verwonder af en snelde terug naar de Grote Zaal maar daar was Elma niet. Lily trok Rosie aan haar mouw. 'Roos!' fluisterde ze 'Lily is kwijt, help mee zoeken!'

"Ze kom wel weer boven water."mompelde Rosie met volle mond en streek met haar elleboog haar haren uit haar gezicht. "Vraag jij je dan helemaal niet af waar ze is!"riep Lily verontrust uit, maar Rosie nam eerst nog een slok pompoensap voor ze Lily antwoord gaf. "Ik probeer je duidelijk te maken dat Elma duidelijk haar eigen levne op poten zet en we haar niet lastig moeten vallen."zei ze uiteindelijk en Lily keek haar witheet van woede aan.  
Nog nooit had Rosie zo onverschillig over haar vrienden gepraat. En dit terwijl ze wist dat er moeilijke tijden kwamen waarin ze vriendschap nodig zouden zijn! "Ben je nou helemaal gek geworden!"riep Lily terwijl haar ogen vuur schoten en er rode blosjes op haar wangen verschenen. Rosie staarde naar Lily en ook de halve Griffoendor tafel, maar Lily leek het niet te merken en raasde gewoon door.  
"De tijden worden steeds duisterder, mensen verdwijnen overal ter wereld en een vriendin is ineens spoorloos en jij reageert zo! Wat is er wel niet met je aan de hand! Of ben je altijd al zo'n harteloos kreng geweest maar was ik tot nu toe te blind om het te zien! Elma is onze vriendin en het kan je totaal niets schelen dat ze is verdwenen! Misschien moet je maar andere vrienden zoeken als je er zo over denkt en de afgelopen vier jaar vergeten! Maar ik kan je wel zeggen dan ik mijn vrienden maar niet zomaar laat vallen, ik zal Elma zoeken!" Schreeuwde Lily en Rosie werd steeds bleker en de hele Grote Zaal werd steeds stiller.  
Iedereen leek te luisteren naar Lily die nu stil was en naar Rosie staarde. Geen van allen snapten hoe dat lieve, stille meisje zo tekeer kon gaan tegen haar vriendin. Alleen de Zwadderaars aan de andere kant van de zaal leken het zeer amusant te vinden en grijnsden breed.  
Bij Lily sloeg de woede ineens om naar verdriet en tranen verschenen in haar ogen. "Dit had ik nooit van je verwacht Rosie, ik dacht dat we vrienden waren."snikte ze en liep toen de grote zaal uit om Elma te zoeken.  
In de grote zaal bleef de stilte nog een tijdje en Rosie staarde met grotere waterige ogen in de verte. Nog nooit had Lily tegen haar geschreeuwd, ze was wel eens eeder boos geweest. Maar nog nooit had Lily tegen haar geschreeuwd, zo was Lily niet.  
De stilte was er nog steeds en iedereen leek verbaasd over Lily haar uitbarsting. Maar toen iemand riep:"Voedselgevecht!" en een pompoentaart naar de Zwadderaars gooide, barste en een lawaai van jewelste los en iedereen begon elkaar te bekogelen. Zelfs de Proffesoren werden niet ontzien en kregen meerdere taarten in hun gezichten.  
Rosie dook onder een tafel om de vele vliegende objecten te ontwijken, want na een tijdje vloog er niet alleen meer eten rond, er vlogen nu ook borden en bestek rond. Onder de tafel lagen al meerdere mensen die het blijkbaar ook niet meer veilig achten, Maar in die complete chaos rende James Potter de grote zaal uit, op zoek naar Lily.

Lily liep stampvoetend de grote zaal uit de hal in. Achter zich hoorde ze vlugge voetstappen. Half verwachte ze dat het Rosie was maar ze had geen zin om, om te kijken. Snel glipte ze naar buiten en ging op een bankje aan de rand van het meer zitten. Ze staarde rustig voor zich uit en merkte vaag op dat aan de andere kant van het meer ook iemand zat.

Intussen stond James achter een grote boom. Hij wist niet of hij wel naar Lily durfde te gaan. Bovendien zat er iemand aan de andere kant van het meer.

Lily zag dat het figuurtje aan de overkant om het meer heen liep en opeens herkende ze Elma.  
Lily wilde opstaan maar Elma zwaaide al naar haar en kwam naar haar toe rennen.

James zag dat allemaal niet maar bedacht wat voor een openingszin kon gebruiken. Hij wilde net van de boom vandaan stappen toen er al iemand bij Lily stond. Het was Elma. James zuchtte diep maar durfde niet weg te rennen, bang dat hij gezien zou worden.

'Elma!' zei Lily 'waar was je? Ik was zo ongerust!'  
'Oh Lily, het is Remus...en Rosie'  
'Wat is er met Rosie?'  
'Alles' zuchtte Elma 'ik durf het niet tegen haar te zeggen dat ik Remus niet wil dumpen'  
'Ik heb er ook een beetje moeite mee' verzuchtte Lily 'Hoewel ik James een beetje irritant vind' vervolgde ze met een glimlach.  
'Maar je wilt toch niet met hem?' vroeg Elma?  
'Nee...jij wel he?'  
Elma bloosde. 'sorry'  
'Je hoeft je niet te verontschuldigen, ik vind hem ook de aardigste van de 4. Bovendien mag je zelf weten wat je voelt.' Elma giechelde 'volgens mij vind James jou wél leuk!' Lily lachte ondeugend maar een seconde later betrok haar gezicht 'dan wil ik hem al helemaal niet dumpen!' zei ze geschrokken.  
'Zeg gewoon dat je op een ander bent...' zei Elma. 'Ben ik ook' 'Wat?' 'Op die jongen uit je klas' 'Welke?' Lily boog zich voorover en fluisterde zijn naam in haar oor. Elma giechelde.

Intussen zat James nog steeds achter de boom en hij had alles gehoord. Hij voelde een steek van verdriet dat Lily hem niet mocht maar aan de andere kant...hij wist het van het dumpen. James streek met zijn hand door zijn warrige haar. Hij zou het zometeen direct aan Sirius vertellen en samen zouden ze dan een wraakplannetje smeden...

James keek op zijn horloge. Wat konden meisjes toch lang kletsen! Met zijn voet, tikkend tegen de vloer, wachtte James af, tot de meisjes eindelijk opstonden, en giechelend wegliepen. James greep zijn kans, en holde terug naar het gebouw. In de hal botste hij tegen een verwarde Peter aan, wiens tas was gescheurd, waardoor alle boeken over de vloer lagen. "Kun je even helpen?" piepte Peter. James schudde zijn hoofd. "Heb… haast!"Peter keek hem met grote droevige ogen aan. "Je wilt me zeker niet helpen he?" James zuchtte. "Sorry Peter, niet nu, ik moet Sirius…" James stopte prompt met praten. Iemand stond op zijn rug te tikken. James draaide zich om, en werd rood. Het was Lily.  
En erg vrolijk zag ze er niet uit. "Mooie vriend ben jij!" snauwde ze naar James. Die werd zo mogelijk nog roder, en staarde nu naar de grond. "Vooruit! Ga hem helpen!" James zakte twijfelend door zijn knieën, en pakte langzaam een boek op. Lily zuchtte diep, trok het boek uit James handen, en pakte verwoed alle boeken bij elkaar. "Alsjeblieft Peter, en let er op dat je tas niet nog een keer scheurt!" Peter knikte braaf. Lily sleurde Elma mee, en de 2 verdwenen in een van de gangen. Peter keek James hopeloos aan. 'Maarre… Wat was er met Sirius?" vroeg hij met een zachte stem. "Weet jij waar Sirius is, Peter?" Peter knikte. "In de leerlingenkamer, samen met Remus!" James beende zonder bedanking weg, op weg naar de leerlingenkamer.

"Ik snap het gewoon niet." Zuchtte Lily. "Ik vond hem al een aantal jaren vervelend, maar in de Drie Bezemstelen leek hij zo.. Zo aardig!" Elma knikte hevig. Dromerig staarde ze voor zich uit. "Remus niet, hij is zo romantisch!" Lily lachde. "Was James maar meer zoals Remus…"

James rende zo hard als hij kon naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor en trof daar Sirius en Remus aan. Hij trok hen naar een rustig plekje en vertelde het hele verhaal.  
Sirius' ogen glinsterden maar Remus keek de andere kant op.  
'Wat is er Remus?' vroeg Sirius 'Niks' antwoorde Remus vlug 'Jawel!' James sprong op 'je vind Elma leuk niet waar?' Remus bloosde maar zei niks. Sirius grijnsde 'Kom op Remus' zei hij uitbundig en hij gaf Remus een harde klap op zijn schouder.  
Remus gaf nog steeds geen antwoord maar James begon al verder te praten.  
'Je hoeft je geen zorgen te maken Remus' zei hij 'Elma huilde want ze wilde je niet dumpen'  
Sirius' gezicht betrok 'Maar dat wilde Rosie wel?' zei hij geschrokken.  
'Eh ja - ' zei James 'maar Elma heeft volgens mij wel een oogje op Remus'  
Sirius knipoogde 'Een héél groot oogje dan'  
'Maar goed' zei James 'we gaan die meiden terugpakken'  
'Ho!' onderbrak Sirius hem. 'En Lily dan? Wilde zij je ook dumpen?'  
'Ze wist het niet zeker' antwoorde James  
'Hm...is zij ook al op jou?'  
James schudde teneergeslagen zijn hoofd. 'Nee, ze zei tegen Elma dat ze op een of andere Ravenklauwer wilde'  
Sirius bovenlip krulde om. 'Ach James' zei hij op een griezelig volwassen toon 'wacht nog even en ze zal als een blok voor je vallen.'  
James glimlachte zuur.  
Remus die zich al veel beter voelde zei: 'Ik wil Elma niet terugpakken.'  
'Dan doen we wel' zei James  
'Nee, liever niet'  
'Tuurlijk wel!' viel Sirius in 'en ... en daarna vraag je haar mee uit.'  
'Als het maar niet een grap is waardoor ze me gaat haten' zei Remus bezorgd.  
'Maak je geen zorgen vriend' zei James 'het komt goed'  
Peter kwam binnen strompelen en merkte hen op.  
'Wat doen jullie?' vroeg hij.  
'Niks' zei Sirius kortaf. Hij gaapte. 'Ik moet maar weer eens gaan leren'  
'En ons plannetje dan?' vroeg James  
Sirius keek met een schuine blik naar Peter.  
'Welk plannetje?' vroeg Peter  
James deed net alsof hij hem niet hoorde en greep zijn boeken. Sirius ging naast hem zitten en mompelde.  
'Zodra Peter weg is praten we verder ok?'  
James en Remus knikten en gingen leren.

Maar de jongens kregen het druk, zo druk dat het idee om wraak te nemen op de meiden vergeten werd. Ze zagen de meiden amper meer omdat die telkens in de bieb zaten te leren voor hun examens. Alleen Rosie werd niet meer bij ze gezien, ze verdween vaak in het weekeind en dan wist niemand waar ze gebleven kon zijn.  
Niemand had er melding van gemaakt en ze deden net of het ze niet konden schelen. Maar de waarheid was dat velen bang waren dat Rosie was verleid door de duisternis en dooddoener zou worden. Dat zou in ieder geval verklaren waarom ze zo veranderd was en nu gemeen deed wanneer daar totaal geen reden voor was.  
De jongens merken er zeer weinig van, want zelfs James en Sirius waren nu aan het studeren alsof hun levens er vanaf hingen. De Slijmballen kwamen steeds dichterbij en nu maakten zij zich er duidelijk druk over of ze het wel zouden redden.  
Ze zaten dacht en nacht in een hoekje van de leerlingen kamer en studeerden zich suf. Ze haalden totaal geen grappen meer uit en zelfs de conciërge, Stoffer, keek ze argwanend aan als ze door de gangen liepen om naar de les te gaan.  
Maar ze deden niets, aan de grote tafel begonnen ze geen voedselgevechten meer. Ze zaten er alleen maar en probeerden de meiden zo veel mogelijk te ontwijken. Terwijl de meiden juist precies hetzelfde deden, en daardoor zagen ze elkaar alleen maar van achteren of heel soms aan in de grote zaal.  
Er gingen allerlij roddels rond, want het viel iedereen natuurlijk op dat er iets aan de hand was. Er was zelfs iemand geweest die had gefluisterd dat Lily zwanger zou zijn van Sirius. Dit had Lily witheet van woede gemaakt en was gelijk op zoek gegaan naar dat arme meisje. Lily had zoveel verschillende vloeken op het gebruikt dat het meisje natijd niet meer te herkennen was en dagenlang op de ziekenvleugel moest liggen voor ze er weer normaal uitzag.  
Daarna waren de roddels wel een beetje afgekoeld, maar nog steeds fluisterde iedereen wanneer ze wisten dat Lily of iemand die haar kende het niet kon horen.... "Ik doe ze iets als ik ze weer zoiets doms hoor roddelen." mompelde Lily tegen zichzelf toen ze op een avond naar bed ging en in haar slaap mompelde Rosie voor de zoveelste keer de vloed des doods.


	6. Chapter 6 OWLS

6. O.W.L.S

"Ik ga niet meer leren, kan toch niets onthouden, ik krijg een totale black-out!" riep James door de leerlingen kamer en hield theatraal zijn hand voor zijn ogen. Sirius sprong ook overeind en zei op dramatische toon "Het is verschrikkelijk, iemand red ons!" Maar daarna barsten de beide jongens in lachen uit.

Zelfs Remus grinnikte maar al snel verdween dat alweer. Vandaag zouden de testen beginnen. Hadden ze het wel goed geleerd? Deze testen zouden de rest van hun levens bepalen! Ze moesten het gewoon redden, dat moest. En dat zouden ze ook wel!

~*~

'Nog vijf minuten!' riep Professor Banning.  
James glimlachte en rolde zijn rol perkament op. Deze toets ging perfect bedacht hij tevreden. Hij stond op en wilde net zijn toets inleveren toen hij een koude rilling voelde. Even dacht hij dat er iemand achter hem stond maar dat was verbeelding. James gaapte en kwam weer bij zijn positieven en leverde de toets in. Toen hij weer zat draaide hij zich om naar Sirius, die vier plaatsen achter hem zat. Hij grinnikte en Sirius stak zijn duim op. Daar weer vlakbij zat Remus die nog druk met de toets bezig was maar hij leek het ook goed te doen. James draaide zich weer om met een brede glimlach, eindelijk was de toets voorbij.

'Hoe vond je de vragen Remus?' vroeg Sirius terwijl ze de grote zaal de hal in liepen. 'Geweldig' antwoorde Remus 'geef vijf kenmerken van een weerwolf' 'Heb jij wel al die kenmerken?' vroeg James 'Ik denk van wel' zei Remus serieus '1. hij zit op mijn stoel, 2. hij draagt mijn kleren, 3. zijn naam is Remus Lupos.'

Peter was de enige die niet lachte. 'Ik heb de snuit, de pupillen en de staart' zei hij zenuwachtig 'maar ik wist er niet meer...'

'Hoe dom kun je zijn!' zei James 'Je rent elke maand met een weerwolf rond-'

'Niet zo hard' fluisterde Remus  
'Ik vond de toets heel makkelijk' zei Sirius om van onderwerp te veranderen 'ik heb op z'n minst een acht'  
'Ik denk ik ook' zei James en hij haalde een snaai uit zijn broekzak. 'Waar heb je dat vandaan?' 'Gejat' antwoorde James nonchalant en hij begon met de snaai te spelen. Al lopend liepen ze naar een buiten naar een grote boom om daar in de schaduw te zitten.

James speelde met de snaai en Peter keek hem bewonderend aan. James zei niks maar genoot van de aandacht. Hij zag vlak bij hem Lily zitten op een bankje met een paar vriendinnen en hij hoopte dat zij hem zou zien.

Sirius keek een beetje verveeld om zich heen en Remus greep eeen boek uit zijn tas en begon te lezen. 'Ik verveel me' zuchtte Sirius na vijf minuten 'wou dat het volle maan was'

'Jij wel ja' zei Remus duister. 'we hebben nog Transfiguratie, als je je verveelt mag je me overhoren' Sirius snoof minachtend 'ik hoef niet naar die troep te kijken, ik ken het toch al'  
James stopte de snaai weer in zijn zak en mompelde tegen Sirius: 'Dit beurt je wel op...kijk es wie daar is'

'Geweldig' zei Sirius '_Sneep_'

Sirius stond op en liep met James naar hem toe, Remus en Peter bleven zitten.

'Alles goed Sneep' zei James luid Sneep reageerde zo snel dat het leek alsof hij een aanval verwachtte. Hij viste in de zak van zijn gewaad om zijn staf te pakken maar James was hem voor. 'Expelliarmus!' Sneeps stok vloog de lucht in en viel neer op het gras. Sirius lachte en richtte ditmaal zijn staf op Sneep. 'Impedimenta!' riep hij.

James keek even over zijn schouder of Lily en de meisjes het hadden gezien. 'Hoe ging je examen Sneep?' zei James die weer naar Sneep keek.'

'Ik heb hem gezien' zei Sirius 'zijn neus zat tegen het perkament aan. Ze zullen het niet kunnen lezen, er zitten vast overal vetvlekken op'  
Een paar mensen lachten. 'Jij-wacht!' zei Sneep  
'Wachten waarop?' zei Sirius ' tot je ons met je vette neus aanvalt?' Sneep keek hen woedend aan en schold hen uit. 'Was je mond eens' zei James koel 'Scourgify!'

Roze bubbles zweefden uit Sneep's mond, zijn lippen waren vol met schuim...- 'Laat hem MET RUST!' James en Sirius keken om. James schrok toen hij zag dat het Lily was en streek in zijn haar.  
'Hey Lily' zei hij 'Alles goed?' 'Laat hem met rust' herhaalde Lily. 'wat heeft hij jullie aangedaan?' 'Nou-ou' zei James 'het is meer het feit dat ie bestaat..'  
Er werd hard gelachen.

'Je denkt dat je grappig bent' zei ze 'maar je bent gewoon een arrogante kwal, Potter. Laat hem met _rust_'

'Als je met me wilt gaan Lily' zei James vlug 'Kom op, doe het dan en dan zal ik nooit meer mijn toverstok naar Sneep uitsteken'

'Ik zou nooit met je nemen al was je de laatste jongen op aarde'  
'Pech James' zei Sirius en hij keek om naar Sneep. 'HEE!'  
Maar het was te laat. Sneep had zijn staf opgeraapt en richtte hem op James en een tel later raakte hij James vol op het gezicht, zijn gewaad onder het bloed.  
James greep zijn staf, richte hem op Sneep en opeens hing Sneep in de lucht, op z'n kop. Zijn gewaad zakte naar beneden en je kon een oude vergrijsde onderbroek zien'

De menigte lachte hardop en James, Sirius en Peter hielden het niet meer. Alleen Remus lachtte niet. Misschien, bedacht James, kwam dat omdat hij klassenoudste was. Lily was woedend en haar gezicht liep rood aan.  
'Zet hem neer!' schreeuwde ze. Even leek het alsof ze glimlachte, maar dat was vast verkeerd gedacht want ze greep haar toverstok en richte hem op James. 'LAAT HEM MET RUST!'

'Oh, Lily je gaat me toch niet beheksen?'  
'Schakel die vloek dan uit!' riep Lily James zuchtte diep, draaide zich om naar Sneep en mompelde de tegenvloek. 'Je hebt geluk dat Lily er was Sneep, anders...'  
'Ik heb geen hulp nodig van gore modderbloedjes zoals zij!' Lily's gezicht betrok. 'Goed' zei ze koel 'ik help je niet meer Sneep, en ik zou je onderbroeken maar eens wassen als ik jou was.'

'Bied je excuses aan' schreeuwde James naar Sneep, zijn staf naar hem uitgestoken.  
'Ik wil _jou_ niet die zijn excuses maakt. Je bent minstens zo slecht als hem'

'WAT?' riep James verbaasd 'ik heb je nooit een -je weet wel genoemd!'  
'Je haar in de war doen omdat je denkt dat het cool staat, showen met die stomme snaai en iedereen beheksen op school die je maar niet aanstaat - het verbaast me dat je bezem van de grond kan komen met zo'n groot hoofd er op. Je maakt me ZIEK'

Ze draaide zich om en liep snel weg. 'Lily!' riep James haar na 'Hey LILY!' Maar ze keek niet om.  
'Wat is er met haar?' vroeg James verbaasd. 'Volgens mij' zei Sirius 'vind ze je een sukkel' 'Juist' zei James woedend 'juist.' En samen liepen ze terug over het terrein, het kasteel in.

~*~

"Hij is zo arrogant, verschrikkelijk!"riep Lily uit terwijl ze met Elma langs het meer liep. "Kan je geloven dat hij Sneep gewoon behekste, die deed helemaal niets!"riep Lily uit terwijl ze voor Elma uit stampte die haast rende om Lily bij te kunnen houden. Lily snoof en raasde toen verder niet eens opmerkend dat verschillende mensen naar haar keken.

"En dan ook nog al die meiden die hem zo cool vinden! Beetje als jonge honden achter hem aanlopen! Ik ben er zojuist weer achter gekomen waarom ik zo'n hekel aan hem heb! Zijn ego is zo mogelijk nog groter dan het hele kasteel!" Lily was echt razend, haar wangen waren vuurrood en haar haren stonden recht overeind doordat Lily er telkens met haar handen door streek. De ketting die ze van James had gekregen hing nog wel om haar hals en die was nu een zeer donkere kleur groen.

Elma ademende nu heel zwaar en bleef een moment stil staan "Kom op Lily loop niet zo hard!"riep ze achter Lily na, maar die liep gewoon door en leek Elma niet eens gehoord te hebben. Ze was nog steeds James voor van alles en nog wat aan het uitmaken en riep zelfs dingen die mensen deden huiveren.

"Gemene rotzak!"eindigde haar tariade even later toen ze tegen iemand aanliep. "Ik hoop voor je eigen welzijn dat je mij niet bedoelde."klonk het arrogant en over Lily haar rug kroop een rilling. Toch werd Lily er niet bang van, maar dat kwam alleen maar doordat ze heel erg kwaad was.

Ze sprong overeind en keek recht in het gezicht van Lucius Malfidus. Zijn haar was naar achteren gebonden in een staart en zijn grijze ogen staarden haar intens aan, alsof hij recht in haar ziel kon kijken. Hij was een knappe verschijning en veel meiden wilden wel wat met hem, maar dat kwam meer omdat hij zeer rijk was.

"Nee Lucius,"zei Lily uiteindelijk met een gemaakte glimlach op haar lippen "als ik het over jou had gehad had ik niet die simpele bewoording gedaan. Achter Lucius verschenen nu drie personen, Korzel, Kwast en Sneep.

Toch hield Lily niet haar mond, ze was werkelijk woedend, dan wel niet op Lucius zelf. Maar hij was er nu en die arrogante houding daagde haar gewoon uit om haar woede te uitten tegen hem. "Als je het over mij had gehad, wat zou je dan hebben gezegd?"vroeg Lucius op arrogante toon maar er lag een dreigende ondertoon in zijn stem. Lily negeerde die totaal en zei:"Dan had ik gezegd, uit de klei getrokken ijspegel met stro op zijn kop!"

Na deze woorden was het even stil en Lily draaide zich om en stampte weer weg. De woede was duidelijk te zien in Lucius zijn ogen en zijn lippen waren op elkaar geknepen. Maar in de ogen van Sneep, die schuin achter hem stond was eerder een geamuseerde glinstering te zien. Nog nooit eerder had iemand zo tegen Lucius gesproken, tenminste geen meisje...

"Wat was dat nou weer?"vroeg Elma toen Lily terug kwam en Lily mompelde "Stomme Malfidus en zijn bende." Elma schudde haar hoofd, Malfidus was soms erger dan Sneep, maar hij viel veel minder op. "Ik zweer je dat hij en zijn bende later de mafia van de magische wereld worden!"mopperde Lily en ineens brak de hemel open.

De regen plensde neer en binnen een paar minuten waren de beide meiden doorweekt. Overal lagen plassen en de witte bloussen van de meiden waren nu helemaal doorzichtig. Zowel Lily als Elma slaakte een gil en trokken de nu loodzware en zeer natte gewaden zo goed mogelijk dicht.

Ze renden samen de hal in en gingen toen elk een kant op om naar de eigen slaapzalen te gaan. "Ik zie je nog wel!"riep Lily naar Elma riep iets terug wat niet meer te verstaan was. Lily snelde door de gangen nog steeds proberend haar gewaad dicht te houden.

Tot ze de hoek omsloeg naar de ingang van de leerlingenkamer ging alles goed. Maar toen liep ze tegen iemand aan en viel ze op de grond. Waardoor haar gewaad open kwam te liggen. "Hoi Lily, laat me je even overeind helpen."klonk het toen charmant en Lily bevroor op de plek waar ze stond.  
"Nee, nee ik kan het zelf wel!"riep Lily maar het was al te laat, ze werd al omhoog getrokken.

Wanhopig probeerde Lily haar gewaad dicht te houden maar dat werkte niet. "Zo wat heb jij gedaan, gezwommen in het meer?"vroeg Sirius terwijl hij Lily bekeek en Lily keek hem nijdig aan. Maar toen gleed er een glimlach over haar gezicht. "Ja inderdaad,"zei ze zacht en op hese toon "alleen vond ik het zo jammer dat jij er niet was."

Sirius stond met open mond naar Lily te kijken, hij begreep niet wat ze zojuist had gezegd. Maar toen ze eraan toevoegde "Dan had ik je met alle plezier verzopen."snapte hij dat Lily niet in een goed humeur was. Ze was overduidelijk kwaad zag Sirius toen hij in Lily haar ogen keek. En het volgende moment was ze ook al langs hem heen gestormt, de leerlingenkamer in. Achter haar was een heel nat spoor te zien en Sirius grinnikte, zelfs van die regenbui koelde Lily niet af.

"Modder en water op mijn vloer!"klonk het ineens hard door de gangen en Sirius maakte bijna een sprong van schrik. "Oh, nee, Stoffer."mompelde Sirius en maakte zich toen snel uit de voeten. Straf van Stoffer probeerde hij zeker te ontlopen, hoe leuk het ook was de man dwars te zitten.

~*~

"Waar is Remus?"vroeg Sirius toen hij de leerlingenkamer in kwam en James en Peter aan een tafeltje knalpoker zag spelen. James wierp een duistere blik naar buiten zonder ook maar iets te zeggen en toen Sirius ook naar buiten keek begreep hij het gelijk. Vlak naast de ondergaande zon prijkte al heel vaag een volle maan.

"Dat was ik helemaal vergeten, en ook nog zo snel na de Slijmballen, Remus moet zich wel verschrikkelijk voelen."zei Peter op zachte toon maar de andere jongens leken niet naar hem te luisteren. Sirius staarde naar de ondergaande zon met een grijns op zijn gezicht alsof hij gek was geworden terwijl James naar de kaarten keek maar niets leek te zien.

"Ik ben een oen!"riep hij uiteindelijk en liet het kaartenhuis instorten. De meeste kaarten vielen richting die arme Peter en branden zijn wenkbrauwen weg. James sprong overeind en liep gefrustreerd heen en weer over het tapijt terwijl de laatste mensen in de leerlingenkamer hem verbaasd aankijken.

"Ik heb het verpruts!"riep James weer uit en haalde een hand door zijn al verwarde haren terwijl hij nog steeds open neer liep over het tapijt. De laatste mensen in de leerlingenkamer gingen nu ook naar de slaapzaal maar keken toch nog steeds vreemd achterom naar James. "Hoe heb ik dat voor elkaar gekregen!"riep James weer uit en bleef ineens midden in de kamer staan. "Ik weet niet wat ik fout heb gedaan."zei hij toen en begon weer te lopen.

"Maak je niet zo druk, ze komt wel terug."zei Sirius optimistisch. "Welke meid kan jou nou weerstaan!"ging hij verder en gaf James een klap op zijn schouder. "Lily."mompelde James verslagen maar zei er vlak achteraan "Laten we naar Remus gaan."

Sirius haalde zijn schouders op, sloeg een arm om James zijn schouder en samen begonnen ze naar de deur te lopen. Peter hobbelde zacht achter hun aan en als snel waren ze op weg naar Remus.

Niet zolang daarna stapt Lily uit de schaduwen van de trap, waar ze alles had staan afluisteren. Wat was er met Remus? Lily stond fronsend voor de haard, James had van streek geleken. Was dat allemaal door haar gekomen? Zelden had Lily zich zo verward gevoeld. Wanneer was alles zo ingewikkeld geworden?

Hoofdschuddend zakte Lily neer in een stoel en trok haar benen op. Ze had nu weer droge kleren aan, maar het was net of het ijskoud in de leerlingenkamer was. Alles was de afgelopen weken zo erg veranderd, net of ze in een totaal andere dementie terecht was gekomen. Eén die ze totaal niet herkende, maar waar ze toch moest blijven.  
Een traan gleed langzaam over Lily haar wang terwijl ze in het vuur staarde. Alles leek bergafwaarts te gaan, haar familie, haar zus, haar vrienden, huiswerk alles. Het was gewoon verschrikkelijk en Lily kon er niet aan ontsnappen.

Petunia praatte al niet meer met haar en praatte meestal gewoon langs Lily heen. Altijd over haar vriend, die lieve Herman. Gewoon om misselijk van te worden. Ze had het er zelfs al over dat ze met hem ging trouwen! Ze was nog maar net achttien en had het al over trouwen! Ze was echt niet goed bij haar hoofd. Haar ouders vonden het prachtig, Petunia werd een echte dame. En ze waren ook zo trots op Lily. Trots en teleurgesteld tegelijk. Dat was zo moeilijk te begrijpen en Lily deed zo haar best.

Nu kwamen daar ook nog al het extra huiswerk bij, dat Lily voor verschillende vakken maakte. Maar toch wilde ze geen van die taken naast zich neer leggen. Ze had het alle andere jaren ook gered en daarom zou ze het dit jaar ook gewoon redden.  
Ookal werd alles nu moeilijk, ze zou het redden. Dat gedoe met James kwam er nu ook nog bij. Moest ze daar rekening mee houden? Nee, daar wilde ze niet eens aan denken. Ze zou het redden al was Rosie er nu niet meer om haar te steunen en haar aan het lachen te maken. Ze zou het gewoon redden.  
Alles was zo snel veranderd dat het moeilijk te bevatten was. Maar, dacht Lily vlak voordat ze in slaap viel, achter de wolken schijnt altijd de zon.


	7. Chapter 7 The Hogwarts Express

7. The Hogwarts Express.

"Wat ga jij in de vakantie doen?"vroeg Elma terwijl ze uit het raam van de Zweinstein Expresse staarde. Lily haalde haar schouders op en zei toen verveeld "Mijn zus gaat trouwen, ik moet daar verplicht heen." Elma keek Lily nu aan en zei verbaasd door Lily haar verveelde toon "Maar dat is toch juist leuk?" Lily schudde haar hoofd zo hard dat haar haren in de rondte vlogen en zei toen "Echt niet, alles is lichroze!"

Elma trok nu een wenkbrauw op en vroeg toen ongelovig "Alles?" Lily knikte weer en zei toen "Alles is één soort van lichtroze, zalmkleurig ofzo." Nu trok Elma ook een vies gezicht en riep toen uit "Hoe komt ze erop om alles in die kleur te doen!" Lily haalde weer haar schouders op en zei:"Ik zou het niet weten, ze praat niet tegen mij." Elma schudde haar hoofd en zei spottend "Jou zus is super!"  
Lily trok haar neus op "Ja super,"herhaalde ze toen "en ik heb het plezier bijna de hele vakantie met haar door te mogen brengen." Elma begon nu onbedaarlijk te giechelen en niet zolang daarna deed Lily mee omdat Elma haar lach heel aanstekelijk was.

Niet zover daarvandaan zaten de jongens ook op een bankje maar bij hun was het verschrikkelijk stil. "Ik had hem wel kunnen vermoorden!"riep Remus uiteindelijk uit en iedereen keek gelijk naar hem. "Nou en, wie zou hem missen?"vroeg Sirius schouderophalend en Remus sprong woedend overeind. "Je had mij een moord later plegen, wat voor vriend ben jij!"schreeuwde Remus en stond bijna neus aan neus met Sirius. "Het was maar een grap, maak je niet zo druk."zei Sirius langzaam en deed een stap naar achteren.

"Kom op Remus, er is niets gebeurd."zei James kalmerend en trok Remus bij Sirius vandaan. "We hebben het tegen kunnen houden."zei James weer en duwde Remus in een stoel. Nu was het weer ijzig stil in de coupé, alle vier de jongens leken in hun eigen gedachten verzonken.

Elma trok haar benen op. "Waar zal Rosie nu zijn?" Mijmerde ze hardop. Lily schudde haar hoofd. "Geen idee, volgens mij ontwijkt ze ons!" Elma knikte. "Maar Rosie bleef toch niet op school?" "Nee, ze moet ergens verderop in de trein zitten!" Elma schoof haar benen nog dichter tegen haar aan. Een tijdlang was het stil tussen de meisjes, toen Elma zich ongemakkelijk verschoof, werd Lily het zat. Geërgerd stond ze op. "Kom we gaan kijken waar ze is!"

"Je maakt je toch niet écht zorgen om hem hè?" Sirius trok een wenkbrauw op.  
Remus keek vanuit zijn vermoeide ogen op. Zijn ogen schitterden kwaadaardig. "Sirius, jij snapt het geloof ik niet. Ik had hem bijna vermoord!" "Ach, wel ja, kan het nog harder!" Mompelde James geërgerd.

Sirius staarde nu naar de grond. "Ik vind dat Remus wel gelijk heeft." Piepte Peter zachtjes. Sirius keek kwaad op. Peter deinsde achteruit. Hij toverde een flauw glimlachje op zijn gezicht. "Maar aan de andere kant, het was maar een g-grap!" James staarde het raam uit. Het landschap raasde voorbij. "Misschien was het ook fout van ons." Mompelde hij onverstaanbaar.

Elma volgde Lily door de gangen. Ze had Lily wel vaker geërgerd over Rosie horen doen, maar het leek net alsof nu al haar woede er uit moest. Lily stampte letterlijk door alle coupe`s, sloeg met de deuren, en liep aan een stuk door. Dat ze door iedereen weet aangekeken kon haar niks schelen. Rosie moest nu maar eens weten of ze nog langer bevriend wou blijven met het tweetal. Na het tafereel in de Grote Zaal, hadden ze niet veel meer met elkaar gepraat, maar het moest nu maar eens afgelopen zijn, vond Lily.

Lily ademde diep in, en draaide zich voor de eerste keer naar Elma om. "Dit is de laatste coupe, als ze hier niet ziet…" Lily maakte haar zin niet af, want iemand anders zwaaide als met een sierlijke boog de deur open. Lily`s mond viel open. Rosie liep arm in arm met een stel Zwadderaars, de coupe uit.

Lily bedacht dat ze niet wilde dat Rosie haar zag, nu ze zo dik bevriend leek met de Zwadderaars.

Daar kwam ook bij dat Lily niet wilde dat Rosie wist dat Elma en zij naar haar op zoek waren geweest. Daarom greep ze Elma bij haar arm en sprong ze de eerst coupé binnen die ze tegenkwam. Lily sloeg de deur dicht, maar bleef door het kleine raampje gluren om te kunnen zien of Rosie en de Zwadderaars al verdwenen waren.

"Goh, wat aardig dat jullie ons op komen zoeken."klonk een stem die Lily op dit moment juist niet wilde horen. Toch plakte ze een glimlach op haar gezicht en draaide zich om naar Sirius, die vlak achter haar bleek te staan. "Sirius darhling!"riep ze uit en op Sirius zijn gezicht verscheen een geïrriteerde blik. Maar Lily hield nog niet op, Sirius had haar een tijdje dwars gezeten, nu was het haar beurt om hem een terug te pakken. "Je hebt werhkelijk geen idee hoeveel ik je gemist heb!"riep ze uit op een toon die sprekend op die van Rozemarie leek.

Naast Lily begon Elma onbedaarlijk te giechelen en Remus bleef maar naar haar staren. James keek geïrriteerd naar Lily en jaloers naar Sirius terwijl Peter er totaal niets van leek te snappen. Sirius stapte nu zeer geïrriteerd bij Lily vandaan en ging mokkend weer zitten. "Kom erbij zitten, we waren ons toch aan het vervelen."zei Remus vriendelijk en de twee meiden ploften ook neer.

Nu leek het net alsof niemand meer wist wat hij of zij zou kunnen zeggen en uiteindelijk vroeg Lily "Zo wat gaan jullie deze vakantie doen?" Iedereen keek nu naar Lily en leken blij dat de gespannen stilte eindelijk verbroken was. "Ik ga op vakantie naar Afrika."piepte Peter bijna gelijk waarna de anderen ook zeiden wat ze gingen doen. James zou lekker thuis blijven en Sirius zou zijn broer gaan irriteren. Alleen Remus leek niet zeker te weten wat hij zou gaan doen in de vakantie en toen Lily door bleef vragen vroeg Sirius ineens "Wat ga jij dan doen in de vakantie?"  
Lily haar gezicht betrok en ze zei onwillig "Mijn zus gaat trouwen." Niemand leek te begrijpen dat Lily het niet leuk vond en drongen aan dat Lily er meer over zou vertellen.

"Alles, en dat bedoel ik ook alles, is zalmroze, de bloemen, de banken, de bruidsmeisjes, alleen zijzelf niet. Oh, en daar komt ook nog bij dat je verplicht met een jongen moet komen en ik heb dus niemand."zei Lily en snoof toen. Ze zweeg even en wilde weer wat zeggen toen Sirius ineens uitriep "Hee, één van ons kan wel me je meegaan, wij hebben toch niets te doen in de vakantie!" Op Elma haar gezicht verscheen een grijns toen ze doorkreeg wat Sirius van plan was. Remus had het ook snel door en speelde ondanks de ruzie die hij met Sirius had mee. "Ja, waar zou je dat niet doen?"vroeg hij dan ook aan Lily op onschuldige toon.

Lily kreeg blosjes op haar wangen en dacht koortsachtig na over een manier om het aanbod af te schepen. "Jullie hebben vast wel iets beters te doen dan de hele dag met mij doorbrengen."zei ze uiteindelijk net alsof ze heel verlegen was. "Ja, ik eigenlijk wel."zeiden Remus en Sirius tegelijk. "En Peter gaat op vakantie."voegde Remus er aan toe, terwijl er een grijns op zijn gezicht verscheen. Lily zag de bui al hangen en begon te protesteren "Nee dat kan gewoon niet." Maar de twee jongens trokken zich er niets van aan en zeiden alsof het al besloten was "Dus is James je afspraakje van de bruiloft."

"Wat?"riep James ineens uit alsof hij wakker werd uit een droom, maar wel de laatste woorden van de jongens had gehoord. "Wie gaat er trouwen?"vroeg hij en maakte daarmee duidelijk dat hij niet naar het gesprek had geluisterd. Remus zuchtte en zei toen "Lily haar zus gaat trouwen en jij bent Lily haar afspraakje op de bruiloft." James knikte en zei toen simpelweg "Oké, waar moet ik zijn en wanneer?" Iedereen in de kamer staarde hem met open mond aan, zo'n simpel antwoord hadden ze niet verwacht. Ze hadden verwacht dat James eerst hevig zou protesteren maar daarna wel akkoord zou gaan.

Oh nee, dacht Lily terwijl ze bijna in paniek raakte, dit kon gewoon niet gebeuren. Maar toen bedacht ze zich dat ze tenminste niet voor schut zou staan, ze zou dan niet alleen naar de bruiloft hoeven. En met James zou ze misschien zelfs nog wel een beetje lol kunnen beleven. Lily schudde verward haar hoofd maar gaf vervolgens haar adres, de datum en de tijd aan James. Wat de anderen nog meer leek te verbazen want nu staarden ze alleen maar van James naar Lily en vervolgens weer terug.

"Oh, ja kan trouwens niet met brandstof komen, we zijn niet aangesloten op het netwerk."zei Lily terwijl achter hun het landschap langzaam veranderde en het station steeds dichterbij kwam. "Oké, dat kan ik vast wel onthouden."zei James en grijnsde nerveus naar Lily, die allang blij was dat hij deze keer niet aan zijn haren zat te friemelen. "Dat hoop ik maar voor je, anders kom je misschien vast te zitten in de muur, zoals Rosie vorig jaar."zei Lily en glimlachte vaag naar James.

James mompelde wat in zichzelf en leek na te denken. Nu pas leek hij te verwerken dat hij met Lily naar een bruiloft zou gaan.

''Ik eh... Kan ik anders niet eerder komen? Dan ben ik tenminste op tijd voor de bruiloft als er iets mis gaat,'' vroeg James afwezig. Sirius en Remus begonnen zich telkens meer te verwonderen over het gedrag tussen Lily en James. Hun blikken ontmoetten elkaar en toen glimlachten. Ruzie tussen hen was niks voor hun. Een stille blik gaf aan dat de ruzie maar moest liggen.

Lily glimlachte en knikte. Waarom niet? dacht ze. Ze knikte langzaam. Een hele tijd was het stil. Niemand sprak. Na een hele tijd schoof Peter ongeduldig heen en weer.  
''Ik weet nooit hoelang je in zulke situaties moet wachten,'' mompelde hij. De anderen zwegen. ''Ietsje langer nog,'' mompelde Peter in zichzelf. Maar dat had hij niet hoeven zeggen, iedereen praatte alweer met elkaar en het leek alsof de stilte nooit gevallen was.  
''Volgens mij zijn we er bijna,'' zei Remus opeens. Sirius drukte zijn gezicht tegen een raampje en staarde naar buiten. Grinnikend keek hij op en hij knikte.  
''Ik geloof het ook!'' riep hij uit. Peter piepte zuchtend en hield zich stevig vast.

''Hopen dat de trein niet botst of zo, het zou maar eens zo zijn,'' mompelde hij. James grijnsde breed en gaf Peter een plagerige maar vriendschappelijke klap op zijn schouder.  
''Echt niet dat dat gebeurd! Maak je geen zorgen, dit is de veiligste trein die er is!'' zei hij. Peter knikte onzeker en hield zich nog steeds stevig vast.  
''Ja, dat zal wel ja, denk ik ook,'' mompelde hij. Lily glimlachte en had een beetje medelijden met hem. Ze vroeg zich af hoe het was door het leven te gaan als iemand die best wel snel bang was en niet voor zichzelf op durfde te komen...

Lily kon het zich niet voorstellen, het leek haar zo raar. Zij vertelde mensen meestal gelijk wat ze vond en wat ze dacht. Maar Peter niet die stond altijd bij mensen die popi waren en was het altijd met hun eens. Waarom eigenlijk? Nu begon de trein snelheid te minderen en de groep liep alvast naar een uitgang toe. Anders zouden ze straks onder de voet worden gelopen en dat was iets dat ze niet wilden.

Uiteindelijk stond de trein stil en ze sprongen eruit. Ze stonden even ongemakkelijk tegenover elkaar en begonnen toen tegelijk te praten. Dat was niet te verstaan en dus barsten ze in lachen uit. Remus en Elma liepen nu een stukje bij James en Lily vandaan en waren heel zacht aan het praten.

"Zo, wat wilde je zeggen?"vroeg James uiteindelijk ongemakkelijk en Lily bloosde, ze was namelijk vergeten wat ze wilde zeggen. Ze dacht even na en wist het toen weer "Oh ja,"zei ze langzaam en ging toen iets sneller verder "ik moet je mijn adres nog geven, anders kom je nooit aan." James knikte snel en Lily rommelde in haar zak, op zoek naar een gewone dreuzel pen. Uiteindelijk had ze er 1 gevonden en greep James zijn hand. "Wat doe je?"vroeg James maar Lily gaf geen antwoord.

"Zo,"zei ze toen ze klaar was "dat is mijn adres, tot over 2 weken." Daarna greep ze het karretje met haar spullen en rende op de muur af waar haar ouders al stonden te wachten.

~*~

James stond naar zijn hand te staren alsof die niet van hem was, maar uiteindelijk begon hij zijn moeder te zoeken. Die stond niet zover van hem af wild te zwaaien en toen James bij haar was vroeg ze gelijk "Wie was dat meisje?" James zuchte geïrriteerd en zei toen "Iemand van school mam, ze zocht iemand om mee naar de bruiloft van haar zus te gaan." en meer wilde hij er eigenlijk ook niet over kwijt...

Maar Sarah zou Sarah niet zijn als ze niet door bleef vragen. "Zit ze in hetzelfde jaar als jou?"vroeg ze en toen James zijn hoofd schudde vuurde ze gelijk de volgende vraag op hem af "Wel in dezelfde afdeling?" Nu knikte James woordeloos, maar Sirius, die nu eer bij hun stond, was bereid heel at meer te vertellen.  
"Dat was Lily, ze zit een jaar lager dan ons. Baar ouders zijn dreuzels, ze zit in Griffoendor. James heeft 1 date met haar gehad en een paar weken later probeerde ze hem met een dweil te slagen. Toch vind James haar leuk en daarom hebben Remus en ik ervoor gezorgd dat ze nog een date hebben." somde Sirius p[ terijl ze door de muur liepen.

James had een kleur gekregen maar hield wijselijk zijn mond dicht. Zijn moeder, Sarah, keek bedenkelijk en toen ze Lily op het station zag staan bekeek ze haar keurend, ze bleef er zelfs voor staan!  
"Mam!"riep James beschaamd uit en trok zijn moeder mee naar de uitgang. Waardoor hij niet zag dat Lily nog even naar hem keek.

"Heb je al iemand gevonden om mee te nemen naar Petunia haar bruiloft?"vroeg Lily haar moeder en Lily knikte langzaam." "Wie?" Ging Lily`s moeder nieuwsgierig door. "Mam!" Lily`s moeder haalde haar schouders op. "Ik kom er toch wel achter." Lily schudde haar hoofd. "Oh, echt niet!" Lily`s moeder legde haar hand op Lily`s schouder. "Oh, reken maar van wel, dame!"

~*~

James ging wat behaaglijker in de auto zitten. "Zeg, ma? Waarom zet je de camouflage niet aan? Dan kunnen we vliegen!" Sarah staarde voor zich uit. "Ik heb er vorige maand een verbod op gekregen. Ik was bijna gezien door een dreuzel!" James knikte, en stak zijn hoofd door het autoraampje. Het landschap zoefde voorbij. Hij moest als maar door aan Lily denken. James ogen waren nu op zijn hand gericht. _'Citroenplein 102' _mompelde James zachtjes. Sarah keek hem vanaf haar achteruitkijkspiegeltje aan.

"Zei je iets?" James schudde verwoed zijn hoofd. "Nee hoor… Ik zong alleen maar wat." Sarah keek met een veelbetekende blik in haar spiegeltje. "Misschien moet ik toch eens wat meer met Sirius gaan praten, dan –" James gaf haar een klein zetje in haar rug. "Je laat het… En op de weg letten, jij!" Sarah zuchtte overdreven, en sloeg een afrit in. "Zullen we eens samen een hapje gaan eten?"


	8. Chapter 8 Preparations for the wedding

**8. Preparations for the Wedding.**

Lily volgde haar moeder. Binnen was het merkwaardig rustig. "Petunia is naar Herman toe. Samen met je vader zijn ze de laatste dingen voor de bruiloft aan het regelen!" Zei Lily`s moeder alsof ze gedachten kon lezen. Lily pakte haar hutkoffer, en trok die achter zich aan de trap op. Lily kwam bijna in de verleiding de hutkoffer voor zich uit te laten zweven, maar moest toen weer aan die arme Leonas denken, die meerdere malen buiten school magie had gebruikt, en toen van school was getrapt. Toen Lily eindelijk boven was, sjouwde ze de hutkoffer haar kamer in. In haar kamer aangekomen, viel haal blik op een afschuwelijke jurk die op haar bed was uitgestald.

~*~

James speelde wat ben z`n pen. Moest hij Lily een uil sturen voor hij naar haar toe zou komen? James fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. In zijn hoofd klonk het stemmetje van Sirius; _Je moet de meiden naar je toe laten komen._ Moest hij afwachten, en wachten tot Lily naar hem een uil zou sturen? Straks liet ze helemaal niks van zich horen! En hij moest nog kleding uitzoeken! Wat moest hij eigenlijk aan? Behalve wat oude spijkerbroeken en een paar shirts had hij niks!

~*~

Lily keek vol afgrijzen naar haar zalmroze jurk. Bij de hals en aan de onderkant zaten allerlei rare franjes. Misschien kon ze met een klein simpel spreukje de jurk wat veranderen? James mocht haar echt niet zien in deze jurk! Opeens besefte Lily dat het haar voor het eerst echt iets kon schelen wat James van haar dacht. Maar toch… Zo kon ze toch niet op een bruiloft verschijnen?

Razend trok ze dan ook de deur open en gooide de jurk haar kamer uit. Ze zag niet eens dat er iemand in de gang stond, die de jurk vol in zijn gezicht kreeg. Mopperend gooide ze de deur weer dicht en plofte neer op, het nu lege, bed.

"Wat zullen we nu krijgen!" werd er vanuit de gang geroep, vlak gevolgd door een schrille uitroep "Herman!"

Lily trok een vies gezicht en zei op schrille spottende toon "Oh Herman, mijn mannetje. Wat is er ooit aan de hand? Je bent toch niet vies geworden, want dan wil ik niet meer trouwen."

Ze moest lachen tot er plots een uil door het open raam naar binnen kwam vliegen en recht in haar gezicht belande. Lily slaakte een geschrokken kreet en viel achterwaarts van het bed af, terwijl de uil op de berg dekens belande.

Dit kan je niet menen, dacht Lily terwijl ze op de grond lag met alleen haar benen nog op het bed. Ze was nog maar net thuis of er vlogen alweer dingen tegen haar aan! En deze keer had Petunia het niet gegooid! Dingen mompelend die een dooddoener nog zouden laten blozen kwam Lily overeind en staarde naar de uil, die als de vermoorde onschuld op haar bed zat.

"Dat jij je vliegbewijs hebt gehaald is zeker een wonder geweest."gromde Lily en haalde de brief van de uil zijn poot.  
Die leek totaal niets te merken van het feit dat hij iets fout had gedaan want hij hoette zo blij als het maar kon. Lily zuchtte hoofdschuddend en maakte vervolgens de brief open, van wie zou hij zijn?

_Hoi Lils! _

_Ik schrijf je even een briefje omdat mij heel veel nog onduidelijk is over die bruiloft. Hoe laat moet ik komen? Wat moet ik aan? Moet ik iets voor je meenemen? Duurt het lang? Zijn het allemaal dreuzels? Euh, dat was het alweer, niet zoveel dus… _

_Doei! James._

Lily zuchtte weer, dat was te verwachten geweest. Die domme uil moest een minstens net zo domme eigenaar hebben, dacht ze terwijl ze naar de uil keek die nog steeds op haar bed zat. Ze zou maar terug schrijven voordat James ongeduldig werd en langzaam liep Lily naar haar bureau.

Ze trok de la open en greep de eerste pen die ze tegenkwam, een knalroze glitterpen, waar ze anders nooit mee wilde schrijven. Maar nu haalde Lily haar schouders op en greep een stuk perkament, waarna ze begon te schrijven.

_Hoi James. _

_Als je in de trein niet zo aan het dromen was geweest had je het nu allemaal geweten. Je moet hier om half tien aanwezig, in mijn huis. Je moet een pak aan, een net pak! Nee je hoeft niets mee te nemen, wij gaan niet trouwen, mijn zus trouwt! Het trouwen duurt een uur anderhalf uur de receptie tot acht uur. Als je wilt kan je hier blijven slapen, dan kan je moeder je de volgende dag ophalen. Ja het zijn allemaal dreuzels op jou en mij na, dus géén magie!  
Verder moet je die uil beter laten trainen! Hij vloog verdorie tegen mijn hoofd aan! _

_Lily_

Lily vouwde de brief dubbel en deed hem in een enveloppe, maar op het moment dat ze zich weer omdraaide naar de uil vloog hij recht op haar af, greep de brief in zijn snavel en vloog het raam uit.  
"Maf beest."mompelde Lily en plofte weer neer op haar bed, luisterend naar haar zus die beneden overduidelijk tegen haar moeder aan het schreeuwen was. Ze kon alleen niet verstaan waar het over ging.

"Ze wil mijn perfecte dag vernietigen!" riep Petunia met tranen in haar ogen.

"Ze heeft één van haar soort uitgenodigd naar mijn bruiloft! Dat wil ik niet! Houd het tegen!" gilde ze weer en haar moeder haalde zuchten een hand door haar haren.

"Petunia doe eens rustig, eerst was je zo bang dat ze niemand zou vinden. Ze heeft iemand gevonden en ze zijn zeker niet van plan om te gaan toveren op jouw bruiloft." zei ze kalm, maar Petunia begon nu echt te huilen.  
"Ze heeft de jurk naar mijn Herman gegooid alsof hij een kapstok was! Ze heeft de jurk gekreukt, ze gaat mijn bruiloft naar de vernieling helpen!" riep Petunia en ging steeds zo weer door. Niemand kon haar kalmeren…

~*~

Wanneer kwam het antwoord? Vroeg James zich af terwijl hij nerveus heen en weer liep door zijn kamer. Zou Belnos wel naar het goede huis zijn gevlogen? Wat als hij bij een dreuzel naar binnen vloog? Nee nee, dat zou niet gebeuren. Hij moest zich niet zo druk maken.

Diep in en uit ademend ging James in een stoel zitten om er het volgende moment weer uit te vliegen door de stem van Sirius.

"Wat nu James, aan het hyperventileren?" vroeg hij breed grijnzend en James staarde alleen maar naar hem. Sirius zei niets terug, maar bleef wel hardnekkig grijnzen, tot er een uil door het raam naar binnen kwam vliegen. Toen lachte hij hardop, hij begreep gelijk waar James op had zitten wachten.  
James graaide de brief uit de vogel zijn snavel en vouwde hem open, niet eens beseffend dat Sirius over zijn schouder meelas.

"Woehoo, roze pen! Ze vind je leuk man!" riep Sirius uit en James keek bijzonder moordlustig naar hem.

James las de brief een paar keer over. Sirius floot door zijn tanden. "En je mag zelfs blijven slapen, je hebt het goed voor elkaar Jamesje van me!"

James sloeg met het dichtstbijzijnde kussen op Sirius hoofd, wat leidde tot een kussengevecht.  
Even was James de brief helemaal vergeten. Kussens vlogen door het rond. Toen Sirius per ongeluk een kussen tegen Belnos aansmeet in plaats van tegen James, kraste die verontwaardigd, en vloog door het open raam weer naar buiten.

James kantelde zijn bed gevaarlijk om, om dat als schild te gebruiken. Sirius, die niet van zich zou laten winnen, gooide met alle kracht die hij had een kussen tegen het bed. Het bed kantelde terug tegen James handen, die hem geschrokken afweerde, zodat hij met een luide klap op de grond viel.

"Sst, ik hoor je moeder de trap opkomen!" Siste Sirius. Snel probeerde de jongens nog een paar kussens te redden, maar de meeste zaten al vol met scheuren. De deur werd opengesmeten.

"Wat heeft dit te – James? Waar heb ik dit nou weer aan te danken?" James kleurde rood. Z`n moeder wachtte niet eens op antwoord, maar tierde aan een stuk door.

"JAMES, JE BENT TOCH GEEN KLEIN KIND MEER? MOET JE AL DIE KUSSENS ZIEN! JA, EN JIJ OOK SIRIUS, ZIT MAAR NIET ZO DOM TE GRIJZEN, WANT IK HEB HET OOK TEGEN – EN WAAROM LIGT DIE BRIEF OP DE GROND?"

James had nog geprobeerd snel op de brief te gaan zitten, maar dat was verspilde moeite geweest. Zijn moeder had de brief al ontdekt. Sarah trok de brief onder James voeten vandaan, die even schaapachtig naar Sirius staarde. Die was inmiddels ook een beetje bleekjes, want Sarah was normaal anders nooit boos.

Sarah`s ogen vlogen over de regels. Een speelse glimlach verscheen op haar mond. Ineens was alle woede van daarstraks over. "We gaan morgen wel de stad in voor een pak en aan je haar moet ook iets gedaan worden, oh ja, en het mag."  
James keek haar even niet-begrijpend aan. "Wat mag?"

"Je mag bij haar blijven slapen!" Sarah draaide zich op haar hakken om, en liep zacht mompelend de deur uit.  
Sirius, die gewoonweg fantastische oren had voor op het gebied van roddels, hoorde haar nog net zeggen; "Zozo, die Lily is een dame die weet wat ze wilt… Perfect voor iemand zoals James."

~*~

Lily opende haar kastdeuren, om te kijken of ze een nog gangbare jurk voor de bruiloft had. Niet dus. Ze was al zo lang niet meer naar een feestje geweest, dat alle jurken die er hingen, allemaal minstens twee maten te klein waren. Even kwam Lily in de verleiding haar galagewaad aan te trekken, en te beweren dat het haar eigen ontwerp was geweest. James zou in een deuk liggen. Of hij zou voor schut staan in een pak… Bij die gedachte, besloot ze morgen gewoon een of ander winkelcentrum in te duiken. Misschien dat James wel zo`n grap zou uithalen, maar ze zou zich niet verlagen tot zijn niveau.


End file.
